Born in Darkness to Seek the Light
by lenaetv
Summary: A new adventure awaits for Sakura Haruno and her comrades. When an unknown man appears in front of the Hokage many things begin to change. Who is he? What is his purpose? Sakura x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! It's me again with yet another story. Well I just couldn't help myself once again. I was actually gonna save this one till it was all done but...Oh well. Enjoy it anyways! (could be subject to slight changes in the future, but only small ones I promise)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tsunade groaned and slumped further into her chair as Shizune set down the fifth stack of papers in front of her. "Can't I take a break? All this paperwork is giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry." Shizune sighed. "But if you don't finish at least this stack we'll fall behind."

"How in the world can we fall behind? I've been signing nothing but mission reports for the last week." Tsunade leaned forward slamming her stamp down onto the last report from the previous pile.

Shizune flinched at the cracking sound. She was still shocked that the poor old desk hasn't collapsed yet. "Please just bear with it a little longer." Shizune quickly retreated from the room to avoid any more pleads from the angered woman.

Giving a small growl, Tsunade pulled open her desk drawer and retrieved her beloved bottle of sake. "I would be lost without you." She gave small smile as she popped the cork and took a large swig.

She gave a sigh of relief as she spun her chair around to face the windows that overlooked the city of Konoha. She still couldn't believe how many years have passed since she took up the position as Hokage. It was ten to be exact. She took yet another swig of sake as she recalled all the major events that have happened in the last ten years. Too many bad ones for my comfort that's for sure. She was glad she was going to be training Naruto to take her place soon.

Resting her head against the back of her chair she wondered if maybe Akatsuki was behind this sudden crime spree, hence the never ending paperwork. Of course she had no way to prove it, since the Akatsuki seemed to have completely disappeared about six years ago. That in itself was quite strange but in the end it was a huge relief to have such a threat diminished. But, the fact still irritated her that they couldn't dispose of them properly.

A small gust of wind suddenly blew through her office sending papers flying through the air and breaking her train of thought. She swiveled in her chair to give the unannounced guest a lesson in manners, but before she could utter a word the unknown man standing before her spoke first.

"Are you the Hokage?" The man's voice was stern and steady.

She narrowed her eyes; she had never seen him before in her life. His features were unique enough to where she would remember him, late forties, 6'2, around 250, definitely all muscle, dark brown hair with speckled gray here and there and dark green eyes. But what stood out the most was the star shaped scar on his left cheek. The way he presented himself to her made you believe he demanded your respect. He had power written all over him.

She gave a small smile; if this man expected her to cooperate by using force he was sadly mistaken. "And just who might you be?" She titled her head in interest then added. "And while you're at it, why don't you tell me who the hell you think you are to have the right to barge in here as you have."

He met her glare with his own hard cold stare. She had to give him credit, he had balls…...or else he was just extremely stupid. Without even averting his gaze he strode to her desk and leaned down placing his hands firmly on the edge as he brought himself to her eye level. "Hmm….Bad attitude, poor youth jutsu, the strong scent of cheap sake" He smirked seeing her eyes glaze with irritation. "You must be Tsunade."

Now he did it, he tipped the scale and pissed her off, but that's what he wanted. He was trying to get under her skin and she'd be damned if he thought she was going to take the bait. "I will have you know." She couldn't hide the venom in her voice. "That I do not drink cheap sake."

For the first time since he appeared in front of her his expression actually faltered, he now had a look of confusion. He blinked a few times as if trying to gather his thoughts before he finally stood back up. Tsunade couldn't help the smug grin that crossed her face. She was probably the first woman to ever render him speechless and for that she had a huge amount of self-satisfaction for the achievement. "Now, are you going to tell me who you are and what business you have with me?"

His confused look was quickly replaced by his previous hard stern expression. "My name is Shuhan Gosha and I have come to retrieve my daughter who is currently under your care."

She searched her memory for anyone by that name. But she came up with nothing, she had never heard of him or a girl by that name. "Are you sure she is here?" She asked, pretty sure that he was mistaken. "I don't know anyone who goes by the name Gosha."

He narrowed his eyes for a moment before he shook his head in disbelief. "Of course you haven't." He seemed to reminding himself of that fact more than informing her of it. "You would know her as Haruno, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

The bar was dirty, crowded and smelled of stale cigarette smoke and booze. Sakura crinkled her nose at the stench. In the dim lighting she evaluated her situation, 1 old sleeping dog lay by the entrance, 2 bartenders, 133 civilians, 87 men, 46 women, 13 Shinobi, all male, all from the Land of Grass. She grunted at the fact. Of course no respectable kunoichi would be caught dead in a place like this by choice. But none proved to be any real threat. Other than that, her target had not arrived.

Thief-Man mid-thirties, average height and build, brown hair, brown eyes, scar above right eye, unidentified tattoo on left side of neck. Mission-Capture thief and retrieve stolen scroll. Scroll-Priceless family heirloom of a feudal lord from The Land of Tea. Sakura sighed. Things sure have been picking up lately. She pondered the thought for a moment. I wonder if…

"Pay attention Sakura" A static male voice sounded in her ear piece, breaking her train of thought. "We don't know what he'll be capable of."

Sakura scowled. "Would you like to come out here and do this for me Genma, since you seem to think I can't handle it?"

"Now Sakura I never said that. Besides I don't have the right equipment for that dress." She could tell from his voice he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Pervert" She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, covering her showing cleavage. Who would wear something like this unless they were forced too? The black dress made her stand out; there was no doubt about that. With spaghetti straps, an extremely low neckline and a skirt that ended just above mid-thigh, how could she not. The fact that Genma had supplied the dress wasn't a shock either.

"Stop it you two" Kakashi's static voice rang in her ear. "Our target should be here any minute, so keep focused."

Sakura rolled her eyes; she really didn't understand why she had to be stuck with these two. They were always teasing her and causing problems for her. Well at least they keep things interesting. She had to admit it; they sure knew how to have fun.

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone at the bar for?" A good-looking young man leaned on the bar next to her smiling.

"Who said I was alone?" She raised a questioning brow.

The man chuckled. "You entered alone and you've been sitting by yourself since." He gently ran his fingers down her bare arm.

"My, I didn't know I was under such a watchful eye. But I'm sorry I'm meeting someone." She reached for her drink, affectively moving away from his reach.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that." He moved closer, now placing his hand on the small of her back. "Why don't we get to know each other a little better?"

"Get rid of him, he'll blow our cover" that obnoxious voice sounded in her ear again. I know. She clenched her teeth shut to avoid yelling it out loud.

She turned to the man and batted her eyes. "Tell you what" She breathed seductively. "Why don't you run across the road, get us a room at the Inn and I'll come on over after I have spoken to my friend. They should be here soon."

The man grinned. "Is that so?" His hand moved quick across her back grabbing her firm by the waist, pulling her against him. "How about we just go over now and not waste any time? I'm sure your friend will understand."

Shit, this guy's persistent. I can't knock him out or I'll definitely blow my cover. She forced a smile at him, using every ounce of her will power to hold back her anger. "Ok then how about if I told you I'm not interested."

His smile grew. "I wouldn't believe you." She pulled away slightly as he leaned in attempting to kiss her.

"I'm a few minutes late and you try to replace me?" A male's voice hissed, both Sakura and the man turned towards its source. "You should learn to keep your hands off of another man's woman."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Kakashi

"Mind your own business." The man hissed back, tightening his hold on her. "I saw her first."

Kakashi gave a menacing grin behind his mask. Too fast to even know what hit him, the man was bent over the bar, his arm restrained behind his back. "Get out of my sight before you really piss me off." He growled, pulling the man up and pushing him back into the crowd.

He found his footing and glared at Kakashi, who met his gaze, daring him to even try and start a fight. "Tch" The man averted his eyes and disappeared into the crowd.

Kakashi gave a satisfied smirk and rolled his shoulders before turning to look at Sakura. A chill ran down his spine, if looks could kill he definitely would be dead on the spot. "What?"

"What?" Sakura scowled. "You pull a stupid stunt like that and all you can say is what? You do realize that you just blew this mission right?"

"Yeah you idiot." Genma hissed through their ear pieces. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kakashi clenched his fists at his sides and averted his gaze away from the pink-haired woman. Apparently I wasn't. He had completely put the mission aside, thinking only of getting that man away from Sakura. His body just moved on its own. "It can still work. I'll just leave and…"

"It will never work." Sakura sighed as she stood from her bar stool. "That man is watching us now and as soon as you leave I'm sure he will return."

"Not only that, you let half the bar hear you say she was your woman and then you just had to go and draw more attention to yourself attacking the guy. How can she possibly seduce the man after that?" Genma added.

"I guess we'll just have to call it a day." Sakura shrugged as she straightened out her dress.

"Hold it" Genma ordered. "The thief just walked through the door. How wonderful." He drawled. "What perfect timing?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura glanced at the man who was currently headed towards the bar. He most definitely was the man they were looking for, he fit the description perfectly. And the idiot had the scroll strapped to his belt, in plain view.

Oh too easy. Sakura grinned and turned back to Kakashi. She cocked her head and gave a tiny shrug, meaning to tell him what-the-hell-why-not. Kakashi just sighed and leaned against the bar, evaluating all the possibilities, along with the possible outcomes.

"What the hell are you two doing? Don't tell me you're going to actually attempt….." Genma's sentence was left unheard as Sakura removed the earpiece from her ear. She had no desire to listen to him right now anyways.

Sakura watched their target out of the corner of her eye as he took a seat at the bar only a few stools down from them and happily order a drink. He's not half bad looking. Sakura concluded. At least that makes the seducing part easier. She rolled her eyes at the thought. If the plan ever… "What the hell are you doing?" Sakura yelped as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Just go with it." He grinned right before pulling his mask down and capturing her lips.

* * *

Tsunade's' eyes went wide as she stared at the man before her, still trying to grasp the claim he just made. Surely he had to be mistaken. She supposed that it could be possible…no there was just no way this man could be her father. All the records she has ever seen prove it. Sakura is the daughter of Shuoto and Yuka Haruno.

Now irritated, Shuhan let out an annoyed breath as he sat down in the only chair that wasn't piled with papers. "Let me guess" He brought his right leg up to rest his ankle on his left knee and made a steeple with his fingers together placing his elbows on the armrests. "You're either thinking that I must be wrong and talking nonsense or you think I'm completely crazy."

Tsunade recovered control of her racing thoughts before clearing her throat and gaining her composure. "A little of both actually. What proof can you provide me that you are her…..Sakura's…birth father?"

He titled his head and raised a brow. "I have to prove to you that she is my daughter?" He now laced his finger together and brought them to rest on his stomach. "I see no need to have to prove anything. I'm telling you she is my daughter. And I would appreciate it if you just told me where I might find her."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. The audacity this man had to come traipsing in here and making crazy accusations was off the charts. And if he thought she was going to give him any information he was indeed crazy. "Well Mr. Gosha…."

"Shuhan is fine."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "As I was saying 'Mr. Gosha', if you have no proof then I have no reason to comply with your request."

The muscle in his jaw tightened with irritation. "Fine." He now stretched his legs out, getting himself more comfortable, seeming to plan to stay awhile. "Haya, Sakura as you call her was born on March 28th. She weighed 7lbs 2oz and was 19 1/2 inches long. She has birthmark on her lower back shaped like a soaring eagle. She spoke her first word when she 7 months old. Which was daddy by the way. She took her first step when she was 9 months old. On her second birthday she cried for hours because she didn't get a pony. At the age of…"

"That's enough." Tsunade threw her hand up, signaling him to stop. "I don't understand how you expect me to take any of that into consideration as proof. Any well informed 'stalker' could get his hands on that kind of information." She made it clear to emphasize the word stalker, which is what this man was beginning to sound like at this point.

"You are a vexatious woman!" Shuhan hissed as he jumped to his feet. "What in the hell do you want me to do? Sign my name in blood swearing I speak the truth."

"Not exactly. Just a sample of your blood will do." For a moment Tsunade thought she herself was going mad, to even indulge this man in thinking there was even a slight chance that he is speaking the truth. But then again…there is always the possibility.

Yet another muscle tightened in his jaw as he clenched it shut. He squared is shoulders defiantly. "You will not be satisfied otherwise will you?"

Tsunade raised a brow. "Would you give out information about someone you care about to some unknown stranger just because he can spout off simple details?"

For the second time that day she saw his cold hard expression falter. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Of course not." He hated admitting it. "If this is what it takes then fine."

"Good" Tsunade jumped to her feet and made her way around her desk, heading for the door. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I think I will personally look over this one. I wouldn't want you to mess with the results."

"By all means." He drawled sarcastically and followed her out the door.

For the first time since this man entered her office Tsunade finally felt like she was back in control of the situation. It was touch and go there for a while, one minute she had the upper hand then the next minute he had put her in a corner.

She glanced over her shoulder at him as they made their way down the hall. Even the way he carried himself was intimidating. She was guessing that most of the time he probably just had to snap his fingers and everyone around him would be at his back and call. I definitely need to find out all I can about this man…

Hearing the sound of footsteps she averted her eyes to Shizune who was walking towards them. She saw the questioning look on her face when she glanced at the man then back to her. "Don't ask." Tsunade put her hand up, not only stopping Shizune from asking any questions but also stopped her dead in her tracks. "Don't just stand there hurry up." Tsunade ordered.

Shizune jumped slightly before scurrying to fall into to step with the woman. "May I ask where we're going?" She hesitantly asked.

"She's on a mission to prove me insane." Shuhan mused.

* * *

Kakashi needed little encouragement to deepen the kiss as Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt, bunching it in her fists pulling him closer. But that's when he lost it, crushing her close, tasting her caressing her, unable to get enough.

He probed with his tongue and the hot, sweet flavor of her mouth sent fire shooting through his veins. Smoothing his hands down her back he pulled her pelvis against his, he had to hold back the groan as she pressed her hips harder against his growing erection.

It was at that moment Sakura jerked suddenly in his arms, breaking away from the kiss. She stared up at him in slight shock and for a moment he thought she might actually send him flying across the bar. But to his surprise a small smile slowly formed across her lips. With the inviting smile he lowered his head ready to taste her again.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kakashi flinched, Genma's voice was loud enough that even Sakura heard it. "This isn't Make-Out Paradise Kakashi, Sakura's suppose to be the one doing the seducing not you."

Kakashi could have killed the man right now. He reluctantly let his grip on her go and stepped away while pulling up his mask. He had completely forgotten they were on a mission for the second time in 15 minutes. Glancing at Sakura, her flushed face, moist bruised lips slightly parted, still trying to steady her breathing, her eyes reflecting a desire. Apparently she had forgotten too.

"Well I guess it's on to plan B." He stated with a one shoulder shrug. Genma's ranting about the idea was made silent as Kakashi removed his earpiece.

Sakura gave a quick nod. "Yes" Was all she managed to say and made a bee line for the door.

Kakashi frowned. When he had thought the plan through only minutes before it hadn't turned out like this. In his mind Sakura had pulled away, disgusted even and threw a few choice words at him, hit him even. Their little spat leaving the perfect opportunity for her to throw him, who was playing the imaginary lover, to the side. Leaving it wide open for her to seduce the man she was meant to in the first place.

He trailed after her, he hadn't expected her to melt against him as she did. Hell, even in his wildest dreams he never imagined Sakura even kissing him. But now, he took in a quick glance of her in her tight black dress, now he wanted to have her naked body pressed against him. The thought surprised him, but only slightly. Sakura was most definitely an attractive woman and the attraction he felt between them was off the charts. So why wouldn't he be attracted to her?

"Hurry up Kakashi." Sakura smiled over her shoulder. "If we don't hurry Genma will have more to yell at us about."

* * *

"Damn it!" Tsunade hissed as she crumpled the test results in her fist. A positive match. She could tell by the smug look on Shuhan's face he was expecting something like an apology. Tsunade took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at him. "You….." She had to bite back the few choice words she wanted to throw at him.

His smile grew as he titled his head so he could hear her better. "You had something to say?"

"You don't move even an inch." She growled as she slammed the door to the exam room behind her. Once in the hall she had to control herself so she wouldn't put a huge hole through the nearest wall. Which has happened numerous times by the way.

But she didn't have time to be mad at the moment. Now that it was proved he was indeed Sakura's birth father. Many things had to be done. First, get Sakura home from her mission ASAP. Second, find out as much as possible about Shuhan Gosha. She let out a groan. Just more things to add to her list of things to do. But that didn't matter; she was taking this matter rather personal. Sakura was like the daughter she never had. She could see the confused and pained look on the girls face now. This is going too…

"Lady Tsunade is everything alright?" Shizune asked as she drew closer. Worried by the state the blonde woman seemed to be in.

"Shizune, send a message out to Genma's team and tell them to get back here as soon as possible. Then summon Izumo and Kotetsu at once." Tsunade turned ready to go back into the room, deciding the sooner they got this over with the better.

"Y…..Yes ma'am." Shizune nodded, still confused about what exactly was going on. But she knew better then to ask.

Tsunade entered the room and closed the door behind her. It was time her and Mr. Gosha had a chat and now was as good as time as any. She rolled her eyes as she saw him balancing a kunai on his forefinger. "So…." She hesitated for a moment. Which one of the million questions should she ask first?

"Are you going to tell me where my daughter is now?" Shuhan flipped his kunai in the air before catching it and replacing it back in his pouch.

Tsunade leaned against the wall closing her eyes. "Listen, I still don't know who you are or what your purpose is for locating Sakura now but I think…."

"Locating her? I always knew where she was." Shuhan corrected her unknown error. "She was put here under the care of the Haruno's by me personally. And that was done only to keep her safe. But now it's time for her to return and carry out her duty."

Tsunade could do nothing but just blankly stare at him. He really thought that he could waltz in here and do as he pleased and that…..well it didn't surprise her. She learned quickly he was a very demanding man, the 'my way or no way' kind of guy. "Let's back up here a few steps shall we. Tell me exactly the reason why you had to place her here for her protection?" She could tell by his frown he had no desire to explain himself, and if that was the case then it sucked to be him. Because if he thought she was just going to hand over Sakura without knowing anything then he was sadly mistaken. And she most definitely had the power to keep her hidden from him.

The room stayed silent. She was beginning to believe that he was going to stay silent, but he surprised her after five minutes and actually spoke. "If explaining things to you will get me to Sakura any faster then so be it. But I refuse to discuss things here." Tsunade raised a questioning brow and waited for him to elaborate. "I would prefer somewhere more secure and also" he glanced around the room at the plain white walls and the many medical supplies. "Somewhere that has a little less depressing atmosphere."

Tsunade hung her head in disbelief. This man was becoming more and more insatiable the more time she spent around him. "Would my office be more to your liking?" She drawled.

Without skipping a beat he was heading for the door. "How about a local bar?" He smiled over his shoulder at her. "I better pick though since your choice in sake really isn't up to par."

* * *

"That was the stupidest stunt I've ever seen either of you pull!" Genma ranted as he paced the forest floor. "What exactly did you expect to happen by doing that?" He directed the question at Kakashi but didn't give him a chance to answer as he continued on. "I mean the scroll was right there ad instead of trying to figure out a way to get it you two decide to have a make-out session!" He was flipped the toothpick in his mouth back and forth before he still continued. "Now I can imagine maybe Sakura losing it in the heat of moment, but you Kakashi? I thought you had more…"

"Instead of just yelling at us why don't you figure out a plan to get that scroll now that seducing is out of the question." Sakura snapped as she leaned against the nearest tree and let out sigh after kicking off her heels. "What's done is done and it's not going to get us anywhere sitting here listening to you rant about what happened in the past."

Kakashi had to bite back the laugh that wanted to escape upon seeing the look on Genma's face. But he had to agree with her, there was no point in sitting around and dwelling on it. Actually he was just happy that he managed to calm his libido before they met up with Genma. "Why don't we just wait till he leaves the bar then steal it back? It's simple and quick, we could be done and home by morning."

Genma scowled and plopped down on a tree stump. "That's too easy and it's no fun."

Sakura let out an exasperated breath. "Why do you have to make things more complicated? We should have just stole it back in the first place and saved our selves a lot of time." She snatched up her pack and disappeared behind a tree.

"But why let that dress go to waste?" Genma finally cracked a smile. "Besides, you like wrapping men around that pretty little finger of yours."

"Oh shut up" Sakura threw the dress at him as she came back out. "You know that's not true. When did I ever have time to find a boyfriend with all my training and missions." She finished zipping up her vest. "Not only that but hanging around with you two seems to drive all the men away from me."

Kakashi raised a questioning brow. He'd never heard any of this before. So that means…no it isn't possible. Sakura surely has men lined up around the block waiting to try for chance with her.

"Don't tell me that you're a 23 year old virgin?" Genma mused. Kakashi had to roll his eyes, leave it to good old Genma to be blunt and to the point.

"Yeah so what?" She sent him cold glare. "You got something to say about it?"

"No" Genma held up his hands defensively. "There's nothing wrong with that. Actually I was hoping maybe you would let me remedy that fact for you."

Sakura had her mouth hanging open ready to spit fire at the man as Kakashi cleared his throat catching their attention. "Can't you two talk about this after we get the scroll?" He really wanted to throw a small tantrum of his own at the moment. Now that he found out Sakura was still a virgin all his fantasies flew out the window. Things would just get more complicated, she would expect more from him. Like a serious relationship, something he particularly wasn't interested in at the moment.

"Fine, I can yell at him later him for being a moron." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at the said moron.

"Alright then" Kakashi quickly added before Genma had a chance to retaliate. "I'll head back and get the scroll you two wait here." Just after the words left his mouth a messenger hawk was heard through the trees above them. He glanced up catching site of the soaring bird.

"Guess we better get this done and get back." Genma was back to being serious in a split second. "Hurry and get the scroll back, use force if necessary. We'll stay here and wait so make it quick."

"Right." Kakashi nodded. "Just make sure you're ready to head out by the time I get back." With that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Tsunade gladly chugged the glass of sake that was set before her, slamming it back down on the table before the waitress had even left. This wasn't what she would call a secure location, but she needed the drink so she wasn't going to argue. After pouring another glass she finally turned to the man sitting across from her. She narrowed her eyes wanting nothing more than to slap that smug grin from his face. "Start talking." It was an order, not a request.

He raised a brow and took a leisurely sip of his drink before resting his elbows on the table and leaning in closer to her. His voice quiet. "You'll think I really am crazy if I tell you the truth."

Tsunade leaned forward and looked him square in the eye. "Try me"

He held her gaze before shaking his head and leaning back in his seat. "Ok" He shrugged one shoulder. "But don't go accusing me of lying this time."

Tsunade eyes glazed over with anger, this man was just asking to be beat within an inch of his life. And if he wasn't careful she wouldn't hesitate to do it. "Whatever" She waved her hand at him. "Just get on with it already."

"Ma'am" Izumo suddenly appearing next to the table with Kotetsu. "Sorry to bother you, but Shizune said you wanted to see us right away."

She stared at them blankly for a moment. "Yes I did." She nodded now remembering what she wanted them to do. She grabbed a napkin and was looking around for a pen.

"Here" Shuhan smiled holding a pen up.

"Thanks" She muttered taking the pen and writing down what it was she needed. "I want a full report as soon possible. And that means five minutes ago."

"Yes ma'am!" The two men said in unison before quickly leaving the bar.

She let out a sigh as she took another large swig from her glass. She glanced at Shuhan and noticed he happened to be shaking his head. "What?"

"I don't know how anyone can work for you when you treat them like that." He pointed his finger at her. "People would like you more if you were nicer you know."

She growled and slapped his finger out of her face. "Shut it. The only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth is an explanation." He raised a brow and he met her gaze. A few moments passed before Tsunade rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. "Please"

He finished off his glass and was pouring himself another one when he finally spoke. "I suppose that's the most I can expect so fine I'll tell you." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You want to know why I placed Sakura under the protection of the leaf village?" She gave a nod. "Because her life was endanger."

Tsunade waited for more but it never came. "Why was that?" She finally asked with a growl.

"She is one of the few members of our clan that inherited our kekai genkai and for that reason her life was in constant danger. Either someone was trying to kidnap or kill her. So right after her second birthday I brought her here and placed her under the care of the Haruno's. I would like to speak with them too."

"That's not possible." Tsunade anger melted and her heart sank. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday. "They were killed last year in a fire." By his shocked expression she knew he had never heard about it.

"Is that so." He let out his held breath. "So then Sakura..." He broke off, look of concern on his face or his daughter.

She gave him a few minutes before she said. "You were telling me about your clan's kekai genkai."

He stayed silent as if gathering his thoughts. "Right" he cleared his throat. "As I was saying. Sakura carries the secrets to our clans hidden power, she is not aware of it as of yet, that's the reason I have come to retrieve her. So she can learn how to use it and hopefully master it."

Tsunade was listening intently now. "What exactly is this kekai genkai of yours?"

He gave a small laugh and ran his hand down his face. "Honestly I am not totally sure. All I have to go by is our clan's sacred scrolls."

Tsunade slumped down in the booth in disbelief. "Then how do you know Sakura has the ability to use it?"

"Her birthmark. The scroll clearly states that the chosen one will be marked by the soaring eagle. And actually, she is the first known member of our clan to be born with such a mark."

"The chosen one? Don't tell me this is some sort of ancient prophecy and Sakura is meant to save the world or something."

Shuhan shrugged his shoulders. "Ok I won't"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she felt the cool grass beneath her tired body. They had been running nonstop trying to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. And at the moment Genma had set out to check the perimeter of the campsite, so she was left with peace and quiet. If you count out the rustling of a page being turned now and then.

She looked towards the said noise, not surprised to find Kakashi sitting against a rock reading next to the fire with the same book in his hands that he's read a hundred times. Really, she didn't understand what was so great about it. She didn't find it that interesting when curiosity got the best of her a few years back leading her to the local bookstore to purchase a copy. Once was enough for her, it's been sitting on her bookshelf collecting dust ever since.

In the dim light of the fire she could see the old book was beginning to fall apart, it had been read so many times that the binding was coming apart. The thought crossed her mind about giving him her copy and let that poor old book retire to a bookshelf before it completely fell apart.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked looking at her from over the top of his book. Startled and a little embarrassed for being caught staring she sat up.

"Not really" She gave him a smile. "I was just thinking how pitiful that book looks."

Kakashi tilted his head as he flipped the book over and back. "It doesn't look that bad."

Sakura snorted in disagreement. "Are you kidding me? The pages are about ready to fall out."

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck as he stared down at the old book. It did look pretty worn out he had to admit that much. Maybe it was time to go get a new copy. Now usually he wasn't one to be too sentimental, but when it came to his books...he couldn't even begin to explain. He frowned at the thought. "It's perfectly fine." He returned to reading his beloved book.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laid back down, gazing up into the star filled sky. Maybe he got the book from some old girlfriend or something. Nah, I don't think any girl who would buy that book for her boyfriend. Actually the more she thought about it, she could never remember a time when he ever had a girlfriend. That couldn't have been right, he was an attractive man and smart to boot.

An image flashed through her mind of his unmasked face back at the bar and the hungry look he had in his lone eye when he was looking at her sent her heart racing and her cheeks heating up. She had to admit he was the best kisser she's had so far. His lips were soft and warm and he tasted of mint. She could have went on kissing him if Genma hadn't interrupted them.

"Well the perimeter is secure." Genma said as he plopped down next to her. "Who wants to take the first watch?"

"You know" Sakura sighed as she looked up at him, hoping he wasn't going to make this interrupting thing a habit. "I was enjoying your absence."

Genma glanced down at her. "Yes well you would be the first woman to say that."

Sakura let out a laugh. For once she couldn't argue with him. Genma did have a way with the ladies. "Well I'm not drunk so that makes a difference." She laughed again when she heard Kakashi join in laughing.

Genma threw a nearby stick at Kakashi failing to stop his laughing, before turning back to Sakura. "So let's get back to our discussion from earlier, you never did tell me why is it you're still a virgin?" He raised his brow waiting for her to answer. "And don't give that old excuse about wanting to find your one and only either."

Sakura stood up and wiped off the loose grass before sending Genma a smile. "Ok I won't" She took off walking into the darkness. She waved over her shoulder. "I'll take the first watch."

"Hey!" Genma hollered after her. "Just answer the question already!"

* * *

**AN:** So how was it any good? Did you catch any errors that need correcting? Just let me know what you think. ;) Luv ya


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Kakashi squinted his lone eye open, catching a glimpse of the night sky and the flicker of the fire from the corner of his eye. He turned his head seeing Genma stretched out, sleeping like a baby. He yawned and slightly rolled on his side to fumble for the watch in his pouch.

He flinched when the tip of his finger grazed the edge of a shuriken. But finally he felt the smooth leather of the watches strap. He gave it quick tug and pushed up on his elbow. Glancing at the face he squinted more attempting to read where the two small hands laid. Unable to do so he held it up higher to catch the light from the fire.

_3:24 _He quirked a brow. Sakura should have been back by now to switch out. _She probably fell asleep. _He thought on it for a moment longer. Then a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He knew better, Sakura would never fall asleep while on watch. He slipped the watch back into his pouch and shook his head. She probably just didn't want to wake them.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched his arms above his head, attempting to wake the muscles throughout his body. The action brought on yet another yawn. He tried to shake it off and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His own bed was sounding quite tempting at the moment.

He glanced again at Genma. Even if a bomb went off the man more than likely wouldn't move an inch. _Looks like I get second watch._ He rose to his feet, frowned and grumbled under his breath as his right knee made a small popping sound. His age was catching up with him quicker then he liked. At only 36 sometimes his body felt the after effects of all the abuse he's endured throughout the years.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting to even think about getting old and everything that came along with it. His frown deepened, when his feet felt weighted down as he made off in the direction Sakura had went. _Hell I'd probably fall asleep out on watch before Sakura ever does._

Sakura's small frame lying still in the grass was just coming into view as the thought crossed his mind. He made a mental note not to tell Sakura that fact, she'd never let him live it down. "You planning on staying up all night?" He pursed his lips when she didn't answer. Maybe she really did fall asleep? He slowed his pace as he took those last few steps to tower over her.

He leaned forward looking down at her face, which looked upside down to him, smiling when he saw her emerald eyes looking up at him. Letting his gaze travel, he glanced at her outstretched body, with her arms folded behind her head like that he knew her shirt and vest would be hiked up, leaving a patch of smooth flesh for him to feast his eyes on.

"You're in my way." She raised a brow.

"Oh" he mused, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"Yes" She smiled sweetly, but he could hear the smallest hint of irritation.

Chuckling, he stood back up and maneuvered to sit down next her. Out of the corner of his eye he caught another glimpse of that pale flesh of her smooth stomach. His fingers suddenly twitched as the urge to reach out and touch her grew. He averted his gaze to the opposite direction and reminded himself she was a virgin. To him that meant untouched and untouchable.

"So" He drawled wanting to distract the still growing urge. "What exactly are you doing?" He pulled a few blades of grass up and rolled them between his thumb and forefinger as he waited for her to explain the reason she never switched out. She had stayed silent and he glanced over his shoulder, letting the blades of grass slip through his fingers, falling back to the ground. The pale moonlight shone across her face, a look of concentration adorned her beautiful features as she stared up into the night sky. Her lips moving ever so slightly, seeming to be mouthing something silently.

She glanced at him for only a second before looking up again. "I'm star counting." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He glanced up, it was indeed a good clear night to see the stars. It was then he realized he couldn't remember the last time he took notice of them. "So how many you got so far?"

"1,253,234..33....34... " He raised a questioning brow and looked down at her again. He chuckled when her nose scrunched up, frustrated by her own uncertainty. "You made me forget where I was at." Her lips forming an angry pout.

He gave a nervous laugh, trying to forget how those very lips felt so soft and warm and how her taste was so........ He laid down next to her and folded his hands behind his head, copying her own position. At least like this he could stare at the stars and not at her. "You should get some sleep."

She let out a sigh and he could hear the crinkling of her vest as she shrugged her shoulders. He didn't press the issue, he just laid there staring off into the night sky. He had forgotten how relaxing it was to just lay out and do nothing but watch the stars. He smiled as he remembered some of the better times he'd spent under the stars.

"Can I ask you something?" Her soft voice broke through the silence.

He blinked away his wondering thoughts before he was able to answer. "That depends, what's the question?"

A moment passed before he heard her let out a strangled breath. He frowned, he had this gut feeling he wasn't going to like this question. She let out yet another long breath before speaking. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

His gaze shot in her direction, completely caught off guard by the question. His eyebrow quirked as she met his gaze with a smile of her own. "Where did that come from?"

She gave a small laugh and turned on her side propping her elbow up and resting her cheek against her hand. "Just curious I guess." She gave a shrug. "I was thinking about it and I couldn't think of anybody."

He smiled under his mask. _She was thinking about me huh._ He didn't know why the thought made him happy. "Well Sakura" He mused as he turned on his side towards her copying her once again. "I don't really feel like telling you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn't stop from smiling. "I should have known you'd say something like that." She leaned in closer and her smile turned menacing. "I'll just ask Genma, he'll tell me." her voice a teasing whisper.

Inhaling, he caught the faintest scent of her shampoo mixed with scent of the grass beneath him. It froze him on the spot, mesmerized by her. What was it about her? Why was it his body keeps reacting to her so strongly when his mind was firing off alarms to stay away? He swallowed hard as she looked at him from underneath her long lashes. And with her gaze reflecting fear and hope tied in with longing, he forgot why it was he shouldn't touch her. Without even realizing he had done it, his hand reached out and brushed her cheek, gently dragging a loose strand of hair to tuck it behind her ear.

"Kakashi... " Her sudden sharp intake of breath brought his gaze to her slightly parted lips. She wet them with the tip of her tongue. Now he couldn't stop himself, he had to taste her again. He ran his fingertips along her neck until he threaded his fingers through her pink locks at her nape. He lifted his head from his hand and pulled his mask down as he slowly closed the distance between them. He brushed his lips across hers, bringing his gaze up to hers he lost all common sense when he saw the hungry lust filled look in her eyes and finally he tasted her sweet lips.

* * *

Tsunade glanced up at Shuhan from across her desk, he had fallen asleep in the chair no less than an hour ago. And she was glad he had, she needed the time to gather her thoughts. She learned quickly back at the bar that when he said 'Ok I won't', he really meant it. He really wasn't planning on telling her anything else. After a little pressure though he finally agreed he would explain further after he saw his daughter.

So, with much effort she dragged herself back to her office in hopes to get some more paperwork done, since Sakura wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, there was no point sitting around trying to talk to a man who wouldn't....well talk. And as much as she hated paperwork, she didn't want to be backed up even more when more stacks arrived in the morning. She even thought about getting Naruto home from his mission to help. She would just tell him they started his training early and he wouldn't argue, whine yes, argue no.

Shuhan, of course, had invited himself to come along, she wasn't thrilled with the idea, but didn't complain. It put up the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on him. She gave a half smile as she studied his sleeping face. _I think I like him better sleeping. _But looking at him now she couldn't deny the fact that she did see a small resemblance between him a Sakura. The same face shape, the green eyes, the stubborn attitude....Oh yes, they could definitely be related.

A small knock at the door startled her. Clicking her tongue she hoped it wasn't some urgent issue. She didn't know how many issues she could handle in a twenty four hour period. Not wanting to wake the sleeping man she stood slowly, unable to fight back the urge to yawn as she made her way to the door. Clicking it open she was surprised to see a tried looking Kotetsu. "Yes, What is it?"

He held up a thick file filled with papers for her. "Here, we found out everything we could."

She took the stack, flashing him a smile. "Thank you" She stuck her head out the door and searched the hallway. "Where's Izumo?"

Kotetsu sighed. "He fell asleep down in the records room."

Tsunade laughed. "Well, better take him home and get him to bed."

Kotetsu gave a grunt. "Are you kidding me? He's just gonna have to sleep there because I have no intention of caring his butt anywhere."

Tsunade laughed again and shook her head. "Thanks again. Go get some sleep."

"Gladly" He nodded.

Tsunade clicked the door shut and returned to her desk. She loved the fact that those two got done what she wanted as soon as humanly possible. She gave a scowl as Shuhan words about being nicer rang in her head. Maybe she could afford to give them a day or two off. _Not until this mess is cleaned up. _She decided as she held the folder in her hands.

Flipping it open she skimmed the first page. _The Harunos moved to the village 21 years ago. _She racked her brain to remember how old Sakura was._ They must not have been here long before they became Sakura's guardians. _She glanced up at Shuhan again as he shifted in his seat, then read on. _Their daughter Sakura joined them after one month, she had been staying with relatives during the move._ Just as she thought.

_It worked out perfectly._ Using an excuse such as Sakura staying with relatives hid the truth well. Pursing her lips, she wondered if this was yet another secret that the third took to his grave. She skimmed the remainder of the page before turning to the next. The next twenty or so pages were medical records, but there was nothing that jumped out at her.

Sighing she thumbed through the remaining pages, stopping on one particular page that caught her attention. Her back went stiff and her eyes grew wide as she read the first sentence. _Shuoto Haruno arrested for assaulting a one Shuhan Gosha._

* * *

Sakura welcomed the warmth of his lips against hers. The touch of his fingers on her nape seemed to be like matches against her flesh that sent her skin ablaze. This wasn't something she had expected to happen twice..........but how was she suppose to fight it. Besides, he didn't seem to have any complaints as she grazed her tongue across his lower lip.

But then that's why when he broke the kiss and stood up abruptly she was left shocked and confused. Her heart was beating rapidly against her breastbone and her breathing ragged as she stared up at him. He had pulled his mask up now, not even looking in her direction but rather he was staring off into the darkness. Unable to see the expression on his face she put her head down and closed her eyes. She should have known it was too good to be true. What was wrong? Maybe.....wait it was just a kiss, it's not like she asked him to take her virginity.

That's when realization set in. She knew now, she's heard it enough from men, they don't want the hassle of taking a girls virginity. And then asking that question..._What was she thinking?_ She glanced up at him again, but then until he kissed her at the bar she never even considered doing anything with this man who she's known over half her life. He probably thought the worst of her now, thinking she was using him for the purpose of losing her virginity.

Her once flushed cheeks, tinted pink from the embarrassment she now felt. She took a deep breath steadying her breathing before sitting up and clearing her throat. "I'm sorry." She winced hearing her voice crack. Though really, she didn't know why she was the one apologizing, he kissed her right? When he remained standing there motionless she sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna get some sleep." She turned away from him. "Goodnight Ka...."

He stopped her with his hand firmly gripping her arm. "Quiet." He ordered.

She turned to him, taken back by the harsh tone in his voice. But now that she was standing she could see the look on his face, he looked a little angry, but he looked more concerned than anything. His lone visible eye searching back and forth across where the moonlight allowed him to see. "What's wrong?" She asked following his gaze.

Just as the words left her mouth a shadowed figure came into view heading their way at full speed. The last thing Sakura saw was Kakashi jump in front of her before she heard the clang of two kunai's meeting.

* * *

Legs and arms went flailing through the air as Shuhan's chair flew backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud. He groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. Narrowing his eyes at the blonde woman standing over him, her hand still extended out. _Did she just flick me?!_ "What the hell's your problem!?" He hissed. She glared at him a moment longer before holding up a piece of paper. He looked up at the paper then back at her. "And?"

Rolling her eyes she dropped the paper, letting it float down to his chest. He growled under his breath as he grabbed the paper. Skimming over it, having to read only a few of the words, he knew now why she was pissed. He took a deep breath before doing a backwards somersault landing on his feet. Meeting her piercing gaze again formed a knot in his stomach.

She sat on the edge of her desk folding her arms under her bust. "You have exactly five seconds."

He averted his eyes to the paper once again before standing and squaring his shoulders. "What else do you want to know? It says everything right here." He held the paper up.

"No!" She growled. "All that says is that Shuoto assaulted you, but you didn't press charges!!" Her voice grew in anger with every word. "What I want to know, is _'why'_ he assaulted you?!!!"

He couldn't help but flinch when she screamed the word why at him. If that didn't wake half the village he would be shocked. Crumpling the paper in his fist, knowing his time of stalling was over. Either he told her or she would do away with him, probably in the most tortuous way possible too. Both options left a bad taste in his mouth, but from the look on her face and red tint he swears he could see in her eyes, this was his last chance. "You might want to sit down for this."

When she made no motion to move, but only quirked a brow, he let out a heavy breath and motioned to the chair, still lying on the floor. "Mind if I do then?"

"By all means." She drawled out with a hiss.

He gave her a half smile that faded quickly when her frown deepened. Picking the chair up he dusted the seat off.......Ok, he was stalling again. But he got the idea to get a move on it when she cleared her throat. He let out another long breath as he finally brought his body straight back up only to take a step and slump down in the chair. "The truth is" he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I lied when I said I wasn't sure what my clans kekai genkai was."

* * *

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he used all his strength to hold back the unknown enemies kunai. An echoing hissing sound resounded from underneath the mask of the person before him. It was then his chest tightened and once again that sudden urge to protect Sakura took over. But if he put his kunai down to go to her, he would be open for an attack. _Where the hell is Genma when he's actually needed?_

A blood curdling scream pierced his ears and sent his heart racing. "SAKURA!" He pushed forward with every ounce he could muster, successfully throwing the enemy backwards. Turning on his heel, he barely made it in time to catch Sakura as she fell unconscious.

"Sakura!?" He placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her face into view. "Sakura?!"

"Don't worry" A man's voice mused. "She'll live."

His grip tightened on her before he gently laid her down on the cool grass. Turning around in his crouched position he took notice of a white snake pinned to the ground by what he guessed was Sakura's kunai, it was then he looked to see the small dots of blood on her ankle. When he met the gaze of the man he growled. "What did you do to her?"

He let out a rumbling laugh before pulling down his mask. The man that hit on Sakura at the bar, was grinning ear to ear at him. "She fell right into the trap I set for her." Kakashi clenched his fists. He knew he should have finished the bastard off when he had the chance. "You see" the man continued drawing out another kunai. "The snake that bit her is a special kind of snake. That species of water viper renders the victims chakra useless."

"What?" Kakashi bit out as he sprang to his feet.

"It was an ingenious plan really. While I _held_ her at the bar" His smile grew as he saw the irritation grew on Kakashi's face. "I had pheromones of a female from that species that I rubbed on her arms. And unless she washed it off with rubbing alcohol it will last for days. So when I let my little friend there go he was drawn right to her."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. How could he have not noticed this man following them all this time? But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was to......._take him out._

* * *

Hearing this sudden confession Tsunade's nails dug into her arms as she fought the urge to strangle him.

"I knew more then I let on, and when I told Shuoto......he came at me swinging." Shuhan sighed, but she wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or of agony. "Ha.....Sakura had just started at the academy, that's why I stopped by the village. It was because of her I didn't press charges and it's because of that incident I haven't been back to the village till now."

Tsunade raised a brow. "So she knows you exist, just not as her father?"

"No" He shook his head. "I just liked checking in on her secretly from time to time. Hell, she probably wouldn't even recognize me." The words sounded bitter, but his face reflected pain.

"So then what was it you told Shuoto to set him off?" She asked the question she knew he has been avoiding.

He lowered his head, covering his face with his hands. "Haya was born to fulfill our clans prophecy." He let a strangled breath out. "And it could very well cost her......her life."

* * *

Kakashi jumped forward high in the air, sending a rain of shuriken towards the man. Dodging the attack, the man leapt forward meeting Kakashi in the air. Crashing kunai's again before landing back on earth. He squared his shoulders and made several quick hand signs before slamming his right hand onto the ground. " Forest Prison!"

The ground began to shake violently beneath them as tree branches and roots sprang through the ground sending dirt flying in all directions. Quickly forming a cage around the man. Kakashi smirked, he had successfully drawn him far enough from Sakura to trap in one of his newest jutsu's. "Who sent you?" He scowled as he watched the man attempt to break through the impenetrable cage.

The man met his gaze with a menacing smile, before ducking as a kunai came flying through the air. Kakashi heard the hiss of the paper bomb and made a mad dash for Sakura, throwing his body over hers as the blast shattered and echoed throughout the night. Bits and pieces of debris falling from the sky.

Kakashi groaned as he lifted his body from hers crouching next to her. _She's alright. _He gave a sigh of relief as saw her chest slowly rise and fall. He glanced over his shoulder at the small crater that now stood in the place where the cage once had. Whoever was after Sakura had no intention of letting even their own allies live if they proved to be a threat. They made that obvious by killing the very man they sent.

"What the hell's going on? What happened to Sakura?" Genma fired off questions as he ran towards them.

Kakashi shook his head. _Now he's awake. _"Sakura was attacked, but she's alright." He sighed glancing down at her. "But we shouldn't stick around here too long, I don't know...." He peered into the distance, he didn't even take note of which direction the kunai had come from. And whoever had thrown it was most likely long gone by now. "I don't know who it was or if there are more out there."

Genma crouched down next to him as he sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Well, we'll just have to carry then." He tilted his head interested as his gaze fell the snake. "What kind of snake is this?" Genma raised a questioning brow as he pulled the kunai and slipped it under its lifeless body, bringing it up to dangle in the air.

Kakashi brought his gaze to settle on the snake. That's another mystery, why would they go through all the trouble to seize her use of chakra, instead of just killing her. It made no sense. "It's a breed of water viper or so I was told."

Genma let the snake drop to the ground. "Ok I'm lost here."

Sakura let out a small groan as she began to gain consciousness, drawing the men's attention. "Mmm." She lifted her hand to place it over her eyes. "What happened?" She muttered.

"Just lie still" Kakashi now shifted to tend to the wound on her ankle. He wiped away the small drops of blood, exposing the four tiny holes. He searched his pouch for a wrap of any kind and frowned when he realized he didn't have any.

"Here" Genma tossed him a wrap.

"Is the snake dead?" She asked squinting one open to look up at Genma.

Genma smiled. "It never stood a chance. How do you feel?"

She let out a long breath as she blinked both her eyes open. "I don't know. The damn thing bit me, but I don't think it was poisonous."

"No it's not." Kakashi's frown deepened, as he finished wrapping and set her leg down gently. They should be thankful it wasn't poisonous. Even though poison would have been easier to cure then this.

"Well that's good right." Genma chided as he helped Sakura to sit up. But she froze halfway up and her eyes went wide meeting Kakashi's gaze. "What's wrong?" Genma grew worried. Sakura's face flushed, confused, pained, searching. Kakashi just lowered his head, knowing he didn't have to tell her a thing. "Sakura?" Genma glanced at Kakashi then back down at her.

"I.." She swallowed hard as if keeping herself from panicking. "I can't.....fe....feel my chakra."

* * *

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. She had hoped it wasn't something of that sort, but then she had this gut feeling about it ever since they were at the bar and the whole 'chosen one' comment came out. Running a hand down her face, she was at a loss now.

In all reality, she could understand why Shuoto had hit him. She would have to if she was in his position. To learn that the child you've raised and watch grow was nothing but a sacrifice. It must have come as a shock. She opened her eyes, her gaze falling on the man sitting in front of her.

His hands were still covering his face. She still didn't know what his thoughts were on this. Even the few hours she's spent with him and his current reaction, she was guessing there was no way he was thrilled about the idea either. But still, something just seemed out of place. Why would he hide his existence and her birth right from her? To keep her hidden from possible assassins or kidnappers? Sure, ok, she could understand that. But then why did he check in on her from time to time? Why wouldn't he have stayed in some kind of contact with her and have prepared her for whatever task it is she has to do, instead of just springing it on her on day?

"Go ahead" He muttered.

"Go ahead what?" She sighed.

"Hit me." He jumped to his feet. "Yell at me, tell me I'm a worthless father."

She pursed her lips as she shook her head. "Sit down. I'm not going to hit you or yell at you so just relax."

A look of shock and confusion invaded his features before he relaxed and slumped back into the chair. "You understand then."

She pushed off the edge off her desk and pointed a finger at him. "I never said that. But what would it solve if I hit you. And as much as I want to yell at you I don't have that right." She returned to her chair behind her desk. "When you start talking and tell me 'everything' and I know the whole 'truth', then I might yell at you."

His gaze fell to the floor, as if contemplating his options, which were extremely limited at the moment. Finally he nodded in agreement. "I guess I should start from the beginning huh."

Tsunade sent him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "That will work perfectly."

* * *

AN: Alright....how was it? Please if you saw any errors let me know. I tend to miss them sometimes. :) Anywho, let me know what you think. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Oh my!!! Sorry it's been so long!! Things have crazy around here. But finally I'm happy to post the next xhapter to one story! (I know, I'm sorry! I promise to work on my other stories as well!) :) ENJOY!!!

* * *

Genma slowed his pace and hiked Sakura further up his back as he gave a playful grunt. "Geez Sakura, have you put on some weight lately?"

Her arms hung over his shoulders, barely gripping his vest. Her head resting against his back as she stared at the passing scenery. "Possibly" she let out a strangled sigh.

Genma frowned as he picked up pace again, staying close behind Kakashi. He has never known Sakura to be so.....unobtrusive. Usually she would have smacked him before firing off some clever comment. But, he couldn't blame her for being down. Her chakra was taken from her, that would be enough to send any Shinobi into a endless hole of confusion, leaving them with a huge feeling of emptiness.

She did however argue about being carried earlier. So she was still stubborn as all hell. But Kakashi had quickly stomped down on her like a little bug, telling her that without her chakra she could never keep up with them. He didn't even cut corners when he added that without her chakra she was weak and weak meant vulnerable, which is something they didn't need.

Genma's frown deepened. His gaze landing on Kakashi. He had never heard Kakashi sound so cold before. It bothered him to no end. But Kakashi had turned to head back to the campsite before Genma even had a chance to counter his words, being left with an almost pitiful looking Sakura. With a few soothing words Genma convinced her that it would be the quickest way to get back to the village and she gave in without any further argument. It was a strange situation, usually Kakashi was playing the part of the peacemaker.

His thoughts broke and his gut twisted as Sakura sniffled softly trying to hide the fact that she was crying. The fact that she hasn't cried in front of anyone for years made it even harder on him. His pace slowed for a moment as he contemplated stopping, but he decided it would be better not to announce her state to Kakashi. If he was still in a sour mood who knows what he might say to her. So once again he picked up speed.

Her arms then tightened their hold and he felt her head press harder into his back. Muffled sobs being the only sound he could hear. He bit down on the toothpick in his mouth. Kakashi being an ass he could handle. Sakura crying....... yeah he could probably handle that too. But Sakura crying because Kakashi was an ass was too much.

He bit down even harder as he held back the growl of frustration he wanted to release. There wasn't a thing he could say to ease her situation or stop her crying. He couldn't tell her everything was going to be alright, because he wasn't so sure it was. Telling her that Kakashi didn't mean to be so hard on her wouldn't work either, cause he didn't even know if that was true. Hell, right now he had no idea what the man was even thinking.

"Sakura, would you like to stop and rest for a minute?" It was the only thing he could think of. Maybe if she had a moment to herself she could calm down. Plus it would give him a moment to take Kakashi to the side and smack him a few times. But she took in a sharp breath, seeming startled. More than likely embarrassed because he knew she crying.

Finally she whispered. "No, I'm alright."

"Like hell you are!" Or at least that's what he wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. All he knew at the moment is once they got to Konoha and had Sakura taken care of, he was gonna make it so the copy-nin won't be able move for a week.

* * *

"Thanks" Shuhan accepted the cup of tea Tsunade handed him. Gazing down into the light colored liquid he sighed. He didn't even feel like drinking any tea right now. But it was his only way of stalling the inevitable for a few moments longer.

Attempting to stall even a few more seconds he forced himself to take a small sip, he at least hoped it might actually relax him. But then he hoped things wouldn't have been stressful enough to need something to relax him. He glanced up at Tsunade, who was currently skimming through a pile of papers. He should have known better then to think she would have ever let him take Sakura without a fight.

She tilted her head slightly and met his gaze. He knew she was trying her hardest to have patience with him, he would have lost his by now if he was in her place. But now it seems like his time has run out. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and gripped the cup with both hands. Averting his eyes to the floor and taking in a deep breath, he released it slowly before taking the plunge.

"As far as my clan is concerned, my daughter was kidnapped twenty-one years ago." His grip tightened around the cup in his hands. "But what they don't know is I was the one who kidnapped her." He heard the rustling of papers come to a stop and when she said nothing he met her gaze. One of her eyebrows raised in questioning confusion. He took another deep breath, now that his deepest darkest secret was out there, there was no point in stopping now.

"I had been on mission for a few days about two weeks before her second birthday. When I returned home I discovered that my wife Dai had been killed by assassins from the Land of Snow who were sent to kill Haya." He lowered his head and closed his eyes, still he was able to feel the strain that incident put on his heart. "I was relieved to learn that Haya had survived. I felt like failure as a husband and a father though, not being able to be there to protect my own family."

"So I refrained from taking missions, waiting until I could get proper protection for Sakura. Plus I needed to give her time to adjust to fact that her mother would no longer be there. Death is hard to explain to such a young child." His voice shaky and almost a whisper.

"Her birthday came around and I wanted to make it a happy day in her young life. So we planned a party for her at my parents house. Then on the day of her second birthday I overheard my father having a heated argument with my mother." He let out a growl under his breath. "It was then I learned that my father was the one who held the blade that killed Dai."

* * *

"We'll rest here for a few minutes." Kakashi stated as he stood in the small clearing among the trees. Scanning the tree line he looked for any signs of danger. He didn't want to stop for long since they still had no idea what the whole situation was. All he knew was that someone was after Sakura for some unknown reason. And whoever it was proved to be cold hearted and blood thirsty.

Hearing the rustling of grass behind him he turned to see Genma gently lying a sleeping Sakura against the trunk of a nearby tree. _She must be exhausted._ Glancing over her face, strands of pink locks cascaded down her cheek, it was then a sharp pain shot through his chest. _She's been crying. _Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned away. Just what he needed, something else to be mad at himself for.

"We should let her rest for awhile." Genma whispered standing back up. "She hasn't gotten much sleep."

"We can't afford to stand still for very long. There's no point in wasting time." Kakashi hissed.

He heard Genma sigh and the rustle of grass behind him as he walked towards him, stopping to stand beside him. "Listen Kakashi" Genma bit out in a hushed voice. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but if you think you're going to bark out orders at me, you're sadly mistaken." He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the masked man. "Cuz the last time I checked I'm still the leader of this team." He let out an angry breath struggling to keep his voice low. "Now I wasn't going to say anything until we got back, but you owe Sakura an apology. What you said to her back there was out of line and uncalled for."

Kakashi closed his visible eye lowering his head as he let the angry words of the man sink in. Genma was right about everything. There was no excuse for what he said or for the way he was acting, so he wasn't even about to argue. But what was angering him the most was himself, he couldn't explain the things he felt. This strong urge to pull Sakura close and protect her or why he let himself get so distracted that he never noticed an approaching threat. The muscle in his jaw tightened, as he bit back the anger. Anger for the idiot that he was. "Maybe I should leave the team after this." He shot a look at Genma.

Genma dropped his arms to his sides and spun towards him. "I never said that or even implied that....."

"I think I'm falling for Sakura." Kakashi blurted out, but Genma never stopped.

".....So why would you even say something like that. The three of us have been a team for.." Genma froze instantly, it seems the words Kakashi had said finally hit him. His eyes went wide as he stared at Kakashi. He snapped his mouth shut and pursed his lips before averting his eyes. "That's just absurd." He muttered.

Kakashi sighed. Really he couldn't agree more with that statement. But it would explain these feelings he's been having. It just had to be that he was beginning to develop feelings for her. And when feelings and emotions are involved on a team, things can go astray rather quickly. Like last night for instance, worst things could have happened, Sakura could have been killed.

He shook the horrible thoughts from his head before he spoke. "I just think that I should take a break from the team for awhile."

Genma huffed as he began to pace back and forth. He twisted the toothpick in his mouth with his thumb and forefinger. An action Kakashi has come to learn was an act of frustration for the man. "Where the hell is this coming from anyways?" He shook his head. "What did I miss here? What have you two been doing behind my back?"

"We haven't been doing anything." Kakashi defended, telling a minuscule white lie. "Hell the first time I ever kissed her was at the pub. And even that was meant to be nothing more than a harmless kiss."

"Yeah...ok" Genma drawled sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I know you better then you think and I highly doubt your kiss is harmless. The women always seem to become putty in your hands."

Kakashi felt a slight jump of pride from the comment and couldn't hold back his smile. But the truth was, he seemed to melt into her as much as she did him. That was something that he's never felt before. It was as if nothing else mattered but her. Everyone else in the bar just seemed to disappear....along with his common sense.

"I got it!" Genma snapped his fingers, spinning towards Kakashi and pointing at him. "You just want to take her virginity that's all this is." He smiled as if he'd discovered the secret behind world peace. "Think about it, it's not that you really have feelings for her, you're just lusting over her."

Kakashi blinked, there was no way he could actually think about him was there? "Give me a break." he waved his hand dismissingly. "You're the one who's out to rid the world of virgins not me."

Genma sent him a shocked look. But it didn't take long for a smile to cross his face. "True, but you can't tell me that you don't want to deflower our little Cherry Blossom. I would in a heartbeat if she let me."

Kakashi frowned and shoved his hand back into his pocket to avoid decking him. A stream of jealousy hit him like a ton of bricks. He would die before he ever let Genma lay a hand on her. Even the 'our little Cherry Blossom' comment got his blood boiling with anger. They've always teased her and called her that so why is it bothering him now? "You're getting off track here" Kakashi hoped he sounded close to normal rather than pissed.

"Sorry you're right." Genma cleared his throat. "The point I'm trying to make is that maybe your just attracted to her because you know she's something you can't have. But now that you've had a preview you just want more." He gave a half shrug. "I mean I highly doubt that you've developed feelings for her that quickly you know."

"True" Kakashi nodded. But the fact remained that it was possible. Actually right now he wasn't sure he would have stopped kissing her back there under the stars if it hadn't been for the urge to protect her taking over. _Wait a minute.....that makes no sense? How was it I knew to protect her but never sensed the enemy approaching? _An empty slot in this emotional puzzle opened up, there was definitely something he was missing here.

".....Are you even listening to me!" Genma waved his hand in the air drawing his attention.

"Sorry" Kakashi put the thought aside. "What was it you were saying?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "I said why don't you just wait before you make any major decisions. I'm pretty sure at this point Sakura will be out of commission for awhile so that will give you some distance between you two after we get back. So just take some time and think about."

Kakashi sighed glancing over his shoulder at Sakura. Could it really be nothing more than lust? He supposed it was possible, but still he was never one to chase women. Hence the reason he was confused by being so strongly drawn to Sakura. But now really wasn't the time to dwell on it. "Why do you suppose they were after Sakura?" He asked as his mind searched for other subjects.

Genma glanced back at Sakura. "I've been wondering that too. But to figure out the why we have to figure out the who." Genma stated.

"Yeah" Kakashi averted his eyes to him "But it still doesn't make any sense."

"You should know by now Kakashi that hardly anything makes sense." Genma let out a small chuckle as he laid his hand on his shoulder. "We should have a quick bite to eat." he gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. "And I think it's your turn to do the cooking."

* * *

Tsunade's heart sank as she watched Shuhan set the cup down with shaky hands to wipe away the building moisture from his eyes that he failed hiding. The pain and anger he must feel has to be off the charts. "I'm sorry" she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Shuhan attempted a smile and nodded in acknowledgement. "After I found that out my whole world spun." He continued seeming to want to get this discussion over with quickly. "During her birthday party I acted as if I knew nothing. Which was harder than I expected."

"I bet"

"It was after that night I decided that my father would never get his hands on Haya. He took my wife from me and I refused to let him take my child." He sighed sitting back in his chair. "But I suppose in a way I lost her anyways huh." The statement sounded bitter.

"If I may ask......" Tsunade hesitated. "Why did your father do it? What could he have to gain from it?"

"That's simple. You see Dai refused to believe that the only reason her child was born was to fulfill the prophecy. She fought with my father constantly over it, telling him he had no rights to Haya. To him Dai was nothing more than a wall standing in his way. So taking her life was an easy way to get what he wanted." He ran his hand down his face as if trying to wipe away the memories.

"My mother was never the same after that either, it was five months after Haya disappeared that she took her own life. I guess being married to a cold blooded killer can change people." He let out struggled sigh.

"What about the rest of your clan? Didn't they question the string of events occurring?" Tsunade asked bewildered by the thought of no one even being curious.

"No. They were oblivious to what was really going on, hell I would have never found out if I hadn't walked by when I did. But you have to understand my father was a powerful man within our clan. His word was law. And if you even tried to go against him you just as well sign your own death note. Besides how would me being dead help Haya? Truthfully I can actually say that I've never grieved over his death since they put him the ground."

"That's the truth of why you brought Sakura here then." Tsunade commented.

"Bingo." He flashed a smile that faded quickly. "I had met Shuoto in a neighboring village a few times. And when I learned that they were moving to the Leaf Village I jumped at the opportunity. They were unknown to my clan so I hoped that she could live here with the Haruno's and lead a normal life."

"But you stayed in the shadows?"

"Of course." He huffed. "I couldn't let it be known that I had a connection with the Haruno's. It would put her life in danger. That's why after my spat with Shuoto I haven't returned till now."

Tsunade nodded, at least they were getting somewhere now. "Why would he attack you though if you told him that you brought her here to keep from having to fulfill this prophecy."

"Well.." he drew in a breath between his teeth. "I never told him anything other than the prophecy. He never gave me a chance to explain before he came at me swinging."

Tsunade nodded. "I see. Well I think it's about time you told me what this prophecy of yours entitles."

Shuhan shook his head and chuckled. "As long you promise not to hit me."

"I don't make promises." She smirked.

Shuhan shrugged. "I have no choice either way so I suppose now is as good of time as any." He picked up his now cool cup of tea and took a sip before letting out a long breath. "It states that when the boundaries of good and evil draw close, the hatred of man will bring about the rise of demons from this earth and destroy mankind. But hope can be found within the pure spirit of a young warrior. With sacrificing them self they can preserve the life of a man and send the demons into their own destruction."

Tsunade raised a brow. She was half tempted to have him committed now. But the stacks of papers scattered around her office made her curiosity spike. Could it really be true? But then again.... "You've been saying this was your clans prophecy. What part does that play?"

Shuhan sighed. "That part I'm still not too sure of. I was told by my grandfather once that our ancestors were demon slayers before they were ever shinobi. But I still haven't been able to find a fact full connection between them."

"Ok" Tsunade sighed as she stood from her chair. "Tell me what this kekai genkai is that Sakura's suppose to have." She walked around her desk and crossed her arms under her bust as she leaned one hip against the edge of her desk.

"If she can master it....." He paused for a moment, stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger as if trying to really concentrate on his next words. "To put it in simple terms it gives her complete control."

Thirty seconds passed before Tsunade realized that's all he was gonna say. He was pretty good at these short vague answers. Seriously, what did he expect her to understand by just saying 'it gives her complete control.' She growled under her breath. "Elaborate.........please."

Shuhan raised a brow at her tone. He waited for a moment but when she narrowed her eyes at him he sighed and continued. "It gives the chosen one the ability to control the fate of this world."

"Ok" She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "But what exactly are her abilities?"

Shuhan let out a long sigh. "You know the Eight Chakra gates right?" After she nodded he continued. "Once she completes the preporation ceremony it automatically opens all of her eight gates without putting stress on her body."

Her hands froze instantly and her eyes shot open and stared blankly at him. If that was even possible..... "Her powers would surpass those of any Kage dead or alive."

* * *

**AN: **Ok...so in all honesty....How is it so far? ??? Please Review!! Thanks!! LUV YA :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** HELLO!!!! I thank you all for the great reviews!! :) You're the ones that keep this story going! Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!!!

* * *

"...kura....Sakura..." Sakura jumped slightly and squinted her eyes open seeing a blurry Genma crouching down next to her in the dim rays of the morning sun. She closed her eyes again and rested her head back against what she assumed was a tree stump. "You should get up and eat something." Genma placed his hand on her shoulder.

She only heard half of his words. Eat just happen to be one of them, but she wasn't hungry, just tired. "Not hungry" she muttered softly.

"That don't matter." Genma gave her a gentle shake. "It's going to be another few hours before we make it back to the village and this is our last stop so get up."

She let out a sleepy growl swatting his hand away. "I can wait." She finished with a yawn shifting to lay down on the cool dew covered grass. She heard Genma let out a sigh along with the tiny click of the toothpick against his teeth as he flicked it from side to side in his mouth.

"You need to eat Sakura to keep your strength up." His tone giving the impression it was more of an order rather than a request.

Sakura let out a long breath in irritation. Finally she slowly blinked her eyes open, it was then she saw the bowl of rice and chopsticks Genma was holding. Her stomach growled as if telling her to 'feed me whether you like it or not'. He must have heard it too because he chuckled and held it out to her. Reluctantly she sat up and accepted the bowl and chopsticks. Catching the scent of freshly cooked rice, her mouth watered.

"By the time you're done eating we'll be ready to head out." He flashed her a smile before standing up. She nodded and took a small bite, then another. Her mouth was full when she looked up at him and found him watching her with a raised brow.

She returned the look and swallowed . "Is there something else or are you just gonna watch me eat?" He stood there for another moment before smiling and shaking his head.

"It's nothing." He turned away "Just eat."

She watched him as he made his way back towards the flickering fire until her stomach growled again. She placed a hand over her stomach as if hoping to keep anyone from hearing the gurgling sound. It felt like she hadn't eaten in a week. She felt completely empty........she froze on that thought.

Closing her eyes she attempted everything she could think of to try and summon her chakra or to even feel that it was there. But it wasn't. With a frustrated sigh she opened her eyes to stare blankly at the forest floor. _There has to be a way to counteract something like this. An antidote must be possible._

Her medic brain kicked into full gear as she set the bowl of rice on the ground next to her, her stomach was just gonna have to wait for now. She reached up to her shoulder to grab the strap from her pack, only she felt nothing but her vest. She frowned and looked up to scan the area. She glanced at Kakashi long enough for her frown to deepen before finally she saw her pack lined with theirs next to Genma on the forest floor.

Pushing herself off the ground she swayed slightly before catching her balance. With determination she stomped towards the two men, completely ignoring them as they stumbled to their feet. "What are doing Sakura? You shouldn't be....."

"Oh shut it." She hissed at Genma as she crouched next her pack. She didn't have time to argue about what she should and should not be doing.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Just hearing his voice right now made her blood boil. She grabbed her pack and practically ripped it open and began digging. _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ She would have gladly told him off here and now but........her movements paused as his words rang through her mind....only another man was saying them...

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized she was shaking and tears were forming in her eyes. She looked up at Genma to see concern and worry written on his face. "Sakura?"

Blinking back the tears she shrugged his hand off and hugged her bag to her chest as she stood. "I'm fine" she muttered.

"No you're not fine." Kakashi now grabbed hold of her shoulders turning her towards him. "You are nowhere near fine."

She lowered her head and clutched her bag tighter. As far as they needed to know she was fine. Cutting into old wounds again was not something she needed right now. "I said I'm fine. So just drop it."

"Sakura if something's wrong you have to tell us. Let us help you." Kakashi added.

"Haven't you done enough!!" She yelled. Feeling the burning sensation of tears in her eyes she clenched them shut and lowered her head. "Can't you two just leave me alone?!" A small sob escaped her throat. She stepped back, pulling from his grasp. "Just stay away from me." The words came out on a half sob as she brushed past them.

* * *

Tsunade paced her office as Shuhan watched her with tired eyes. Sleep? She couldn't sleep right now if she tried. Too many things were racing through her mind. Even after she finally got him to tell her the truth along with more details, it did nothing but answer a few small questions that led to bigger questions.

Gathering all her new found information together she managed to learn that Sakura was to receive a great amount of power in order to fight off....demons? It won't harm her, but she has to sacrifice her life in the end? Plus that's not really a kekai genkai, is it? It wouldn't be considered a bloodline trait, would it? Or maybe there's something else he's not telling her. She glanced up at him, he was sitting lazily in the chair looking as if he was gonna doze off. She rolled her eyes before turning away to continue her pace.

And what kinds of demons is he talking about? Demons like the Nine Tailed Fox and the other Tailed Beasts? They're demons too right? That's not possible is it? The crime rate increase can't be because of that. But then why hasn't anyone reported sightings of other demons? You think that would be an odd sight wouldn't you? Sure she had enough paperwork here to coincide with something such as' the boundaries of good and evil draw close'. But then there will always be good and there always be evil. Why is it now the boundaries draw close?

Then he mentioned something about a ceremony. What kind of ceremony and who the hell's suppose to perform that? But then seriously, are these demons so strong that she would need so much power? She stopped in front of him, half debating just breaking a leg or maybe an arm. That wouldn't damage him too much.

She let out a small growl and turned away to pace back, to avoid actually going through with it. He would be no good to her if he was laying in a hospital bed in body cast. Though the thought was tempting. She made a path to one of the windows that lined the back wall of her office. The morning sun was rising fast and the village below was waking. And soon Sakura would be back.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. She really shouldn't blame him too much. His skills in communication were lacking, but he's had his own suffering through the years. Losing a wife and a daughter..........her heart ached for him.....she knew what it was like to lose people you love. Opening her eyes she stared out over the village. If what he said was true then the village and everyone in it are in danger. Which takes this whole issue to another level.

"Would it make you feel better if I just showed you the scroll?" Shuhan mumbled through a yawn.

Slowly Tsunade turned to glare at him. If she didn't want to kill him before she really did now. "All this time you had the scroll with you?!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

He reached into his pocket pulling out an old tattered scroll. "Well if you had asked me before....."

His words ended as Tsunade closed the distance between them snatching the scroll from his hands. "I swear if you finish that sentence you'll go back to your village in a wooden box!"

* * *

"The hell with this." Kakashi muttered as he spun on his heel. There was no way in this lifetime he was gonna leave her alone after acting like that. _You've made her cry once already idiot. _Reminding himself of the fact didn't help him at the moment, because he didn't want her to cry for any reason. He was hoping to apologize to her, hoping that would make things better. But this, this was more than just him being an ass.

He watched as she sat down, leaning against the tree she had been sleeping against before. His gut twisted as she wiped away the last remaining tears before finally digging through her pack once again. He made it two steps before Genma caught his arm. He met his friends gaze, which at the moment was telling him to 'back off and leave her alone.' Well the hell with that too. He pulled his arm from his grasp sending him a look that challenged him to try and actually stop him.

After Genma shook his head disapprovingly he focused again on Sakura. She was now skimming through a small book. The last few steps he took in order to stand in front of her seemed to have been weighted down, the fact that she didn't acknowledge him at all didn't help either. It also didn't help his case that he didn't quite know what to say now. "I'm sorry Sakura." Was the only thing that came to mind that needed to be said.

She ignored him. No look, no shrug, no nod, nothing. Ok so he might deserve that. Ok he did deserve that. But seriously...... Genma came up beside him, he glanced at him long enough to see him shrug. He sighed and crouched down. She seemed to be concentrating on what she was reading her eyes skimming through the words and she seemed completely uninterested in what he had to say. But he tried again. "I should have never said those things to you Sakura and I apologize."

This time at least the movement of her eyes stopped. She let out an irritated breath and lowered her book to her lap, meeting his gaze with cold emerald eyes. "You sounded just like my father." His brow furrowed. That wasn't his idea of forgiving words, so he was pretty sure she wasn't forgiving him. Actually he had no idea what she talking about. The look on his face must have sent her the message because she let out yet another irritated breath. "My father used to say things like "You're too weak" and "You'll be nothing but a burden to everyone". Ever since the day I graduated from the academy." Her voice sounded bitter, but her eyes betrayed that. She looked about one blink away from crying again.

A pain shot through his chest. He had to lower his gaze to the forest floor. He really didn't know what to say now, but most of all he couldn't bear to see her with that expression. "Why would he say that?" Genma asked. Kakashi inwardly kicked himself, he's never like this and the fact he is now with Sakura was another thing irritating the hell out of him.

Sakura titled her head and glanced up at Genma. "Oh I don't know. He failed to give me a reason as he yelled at me." The slightest hint of sarcasm was evident in her voice.

Genma pursed his lips. "Well at least it's good to know you still have a sense a humor." He stated drily.

"Well excuse me if talking about the past doesn't make me jump for joy. Now if you two don't mind I have enough to deal with at the moment." She scowled and jerked her book back in the air, hiding her face behind it.

Kakashi now glanced up at Genma who was looking irritated as he threw his hands in the air in surrender. Maybe they should just leave her alone? He knows he doesn't like it when people stick their noses into his past. He heard a muffled sob from behind the book. But then again in his case, he's learned to just live with it, Sakura on the other hand.......

"What happened?" He asked softly.

She let out another sob, resting the book against her forehead to better hide her face. "I d....on't kn..ow what happe.....ned." Her voice a muffled sob.

Kakashi leaned in closer and grabbed the top of the book, slowly pulling it from her grasp. She didn't try to cover her face again she just lowered her head. But either way you could see the tears. "Talk to me Sakura...." He covered her shaking hand with his own keeping himself from wrapping her in his arms to rid her of this pain.

"He was...." She took in a shaky breath trying to stop the tears. "He was so proud of me the night before the graduation exam, he told me he couldn't have been happier to have a daughter like me. But after...." She let a another small sob. "After I passed, I waited outside the school for him. But he never came. I thought maybe he got caught up so I hurried home to tell my mom. Only when I got there I found dad, fighting with mom. I still don't know what they were fighting about, all I know is once I stepped through the front door he turned on me. Demanding that I give up all the Shinobi crap. Saying I was too weak to succeed and I should just quit now instead of going through the pain of finding out later that I wouldn't be able to hack it."

She took in a deep breath, the tears seeming to flow less frequent. Kakashi frowned though. All the time he trained her when she was young, he never knew anything about her home life. He just figured she had the 'perfect' family per say . But then that was a failure on his part, he had doubted her ability too at one point or another. But he never vocalized it, he just helped her to become stronger. _Ok so maybe that's stretching the truth. _He did help her yes, but he had been more focused on Sasuke and Naruto. It's really because of Tsunade that Sakura has become such a powerful Kunoichi.

"But you know what?" Sakura sniffled. "I got over it as time went on. We fought now and then, so it was no big deal. Then the fire last year...... " She gave a small shrug and failed the attempted smile. Kakashi gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. What else could he do but listen? "The Anbu Blacks questioned me, Tsunade later informed me that it was arson." Her words grew angry as she spoke. "She said someone murdered my parents to get to me. They caught the man who did it three days later. Here he had a grudge against me because I honored my Shinobi ways and successfully completed my mission in capturing him under the charges of theft."

* * *

A loud cracking sound echoed through the Hokage tower, followed soon after by another. Mumbling curses under her breath Tsunade slammed her stamp down on another report. Morning was here and work needed done. Despite the fact she had a million other things on her mind she needed to get these mission reports taken care of, or else her work would be backed up more than it already was.

She was still irritated with the cursed man. But now that she disposed herself of him, her irritation was slowly deteriorating. It was a must to get rid of him after she had opened the scroll to find it was written in an ancient language, that he had no idea how to read. 'I just know what they told me.' he had said nonchalantly. So for his safety and her sanity she sent him to a spare chamber ordering him to stay there till further notice.

With him out of the way she had Shizune, who showed up just in time to save his life, take the scroll for research, making it perfectly clear that it was a top secret matter and also top priority. So hopefully she would get a full report soon. And hopefully Sakura would be back soon as well. She just wondered how the young woman would take such information.

Over the years Sakura has become the daughter she never had. Watching her grow into the strong woman she is today was a privilege for her. A frown crossed the woman's face. And now this man shows up with claims she never would have imagined possible. Last year Sakura dealt with the murder of the ones she knew as her parents and now....

"GRANDMA TSUANDE!!"

Tsunade let out a groan just as the loud-mouthed blonde barged through her door. "Naruto must you." She sighed. Naruto was the last......ok second to last person she wanted to see right now. That was a first in her book.

"Yes" He pointed his finger at her. "You promised me that you would start training me in for Hokage. But so far you haven't done crap."

"I'm sorry Naruto but now isn't a good time." She gave him her best sympathetic look.

His brow furrowed together and his hand dropped to his side. "You always say it isn't a good time. Can't you come up with something better than that?"

She let a frustrated sigh. Resting her head against the back of her chair, she let the stamp in her hand roll onto her desk before rubbing her temples. Seriously, it was not the best time for this. Her head was pounding from lack of sleep and dealing with Shuhan all night just made it worse. Plus with this ton of paperwork................."Hmm, I think I do have something for you to do." She smiled, moving her hands to rest behind her head.

"Really?" He asked with excitement.

"Yep." She chimed. Opening her eyes she had to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape after seeing the look on his face. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. _He looks just like his father. _She smiled at the thought. "It's very 'very' important and I need to know now if you think you can handle it."

"Of course I can handle it." He crossed his arms as he gave her that famous cocky Naruto smile. "I'm the next Hokage I can handle anything."

"Good" She nodded pushing back from her desk before she stood. "Sit." She pointed to the chair. He was sitting before she even had a chance to blink.

"Ok, what we gonna do?" He looked up at her with an eager smile.

"Well..." Some could consider this cruel, but he was gonna have to get used to paperwork sooner or later right. "You need to go through all these reports." She smiled and scurried for the door.

"What? But...."

"I'll be back this afternoon and I'll expect all of it done by then. Thanks Naruto!" Ignoring his last few protests she closed the door behind her as quick as she could. She gave a small laugh as she heard him cursing at her from behind the door. But now that she had the paperwork taken care of, she could check on the progress of the scroll and then maybe a nap. Of course a bottle of Sake somewhere in between there as well would be wonderful.

* * *

_Sakura's parents were murdered? _Kakashi still couldn't fathom it. The fire had been reported as faulty wiring. Why would they keep the fact hidden that it was in fact a double homicide? His only guess would be that they didn't want to alarm anyone. Letting it leak out that the families of Shinobi could be in such danger would more then likely send some into panic. But what bothered him more was that Sakura suffered from it even more then he thought she did.

And now, guilt was eating away at him like a dog tearing apart a t-bone steak. No matter how many times he said he was sorry Sakura just gave him a small smile and assured him it really wasn't anything to worry about and that he was forgiven with no hard feelings. 'It's all in the past, it's actually ridiculous to worry so much about in it now.' _She said that with a smile on her face. _The thought made the his current frown turn into a scowl. How the hell can she go from crying to smiling so easily.

First off, it wasn't ridiculous. Second, the past isn't that easy to hide from sometimes and there are times you need to face it in order to move on. He knew that from his own experience. He glanced over his shoulder at Sakura as she rested her head on his shoulder. But he wasn't about to give that advice at the moment. With his luck he'd put his foot in his mouth for the third time in less than twenty four hours.

Sakura let out a sigh that sent warmth across his cloth covered cheek and she met the gaze of his lone eye. "If you apologize again I'll smack you."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he averted his gaze back to the path ahead of him. "You would never do that." He grinned.

Sakura gave a grunt. "Yeah you're right. You'd probably enjoy it if I did anyways so it would be a waste of my time." By the sound of her voice he could tell she was fighting back a smile. A smile was something he wanted to see from her right now.

Kakashi chuckled again, but it faded as quickly as it started. "I really am truly sorry Sakura. Not just for what I said to you, but for a lot of things over the years. I should have been better informed about what was going on in your life. I should have........."

"Kakashi" Sakura interrupted giving his shoulder a small jab. "You can talk about your 'should have's' all day. But in the end it doesn't change anything. You know just as much as I do that you can't change the past."

"You should listen to her Kakashi." Genma mused from behind them. "She knows what she's talking about."

Kakashi's frown returned. Either way, he still felt guilty. And he had this gut retching feeling that this whole ordeal would eat away at his conscience for years unless he helped her now. "But hiding from your past denies you of a survivable future." He muttered for Sakura's ears only. "I know that from experience as well." He felt the warmth of her breath on the back of neck as she sighed before resting her head on his shoulder again.

She whispered her response. "I would be satisfied with just a happy one."

* * *

**AN:**So what do you think so far? I can't believe I've done four chapters already and they haven't even made it back to the village yet. (Wipes brow and stretches out sore fingers) This is gonna be a long one. lol. Please leave a review! I love to hear from you. I write for your enjoyment as well as mine! Till next time.....Luv Ya

**PS:** Also don't be scared to point out any errors. I miss them sometimes. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Well here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!!

* * *

Shuhan gazed out over the village as he sat on the window sill of his room. The village was in full swing below him, merchants were selling, people were walking, buying, laughing. Children running in the school yard, play fighting as the great ninja they would one day be. He glanced down again at the tattered and ripped picture he held tight in his hand. It was his only evidence that there were once happier days in his life. His one and only child clinging to his beloved wife, he could still remember the day it was taken. A vice seemed to squeeze his heart as he tried to remember the sound of their laughter. But that sound was long forgotten, being replaced by the breaking pieces of his heart, echoing in the hollowness of his being.

His eyes stung as he held back tears that would remain unshed. Never in his life would he say he was over the pain of his past, he has just become numb to its existence. He gave a heavy sigh averting his eyes to the clear morning sky. It wasn't his problems he was most torn over though, it was his daughters.

Since the day he left her in the care of the Haruno's he dreaded the fact that there might be a time when this day came. The time he would walk in and shatter the life she has always known, only to try to convert her to another. One that he wishes he could change. If he had his way, he would have let her be, letting her live out her life as she saw fit. Regretfully but willingly walk out of her life forever.

But his Elder brother wouldn't have it. When his brother showed up on his doorstep three weeks ago, he was shocked. And he had every right to be, because when he said he had a run in with an interesting young woman, he felt his whole world crash down around him. His worst fear had come out to face him and it left nowhere to hide. But he gathered his strength and did everything in his power to deny the fact that it could be his long lost daughter.

He scowled as his anger grew, his brother countered is every denial, his every excuse. And when he stated that he sent out scouts to track her to gather more information he knew he had lost the battle and that he wasn't strong enough to fight the war. The sound of laughter broke his thoughts bringing his gaze to rest on a group of children weaving their way through the crowd. A smile twitched at his lips as a merchant frantically caught his cart they had accidently bumped on their way past, the merchant waved his fist in the air after them, telling them this wasn't a play ground.

His gaze now drifted over the crowd, wondering which of these people were a part of his child's life. Which ones shared the times he would never know. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to blink away the sting in his eyes. He would have never thought strangers could make him feel such indignation. Resentment towards them all, for what he himself was denied.

Catching a glimpse of an unexpected familiar face his thoughts shattered. _What the hell is he doing here? _He gritted his teeth as his anger spiked. _So my brother thought he needed to send back up did he. _This was the last thing he needed at a time like this. Andhe'd be damned if he was going to let him anywhere near his child, he would ruin everything. Tucking his treasured picture back safely in his pouch, he dropped to the ground two stories below him. Landing in a crouched position he stood quickly and entered the crowd.

Finding his target quickly, since he seemed completely out of place standing in the middle of the market. He stared daggers at the back of the man as he stopped only inches behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

The man glanced over his shoulder meeting Shuhan's cold glare with his own. "Is that anyway to talk to your little brother?"

* * *

"There's a sight for sore eyes." Genma breathed in relief.

"It's about time." Sakura sighed as they approached the gates of the village. Now that they made it home, she could figure out how to get her chakra back. _If it's even possible. _She reminded herself, getting her hopes up wasn't going to help her, nor would it be any good if she failed. "I wonder what civilian life is like." She spoke her thought unknowingly out loud.

"Quite repetitive and boring I imagine." Genma chuckled in response.

Sakura's head shot up hearing his answer, it was then she realized she voiced her thought. "Yeah I suppose." She sent him a smile. Turning her gaze again to the path ahead. Seeing a small glimpse of Kakashi's profile she could tell from the tense muscles in his jaw that he was frowning.

_At least he's not apologizing. _She meant it the first time when she said she forgives him. She was angry with him yes, but more because he reminded her of forgotten things. He didn't know, so really she couldn't blame him. Resting her chin on his shoulder she whispered in his ear. "You know frowning causes wrinkles don't you?"

He flinched slightly caught off guard and turned his head enough to catch a glimpse of her smiling face, mocking him. "Are you insinuating I'm old Sakura?"

"No, just stating a fact." But her smile faded as he just turned away giving a curt nod, keeping his eyes on the path ahead. She could ask him what was wrong, but what was the point when she had a pretty good idea considering their conversation earlier. He was still worried about her, but he didn't need to be. Her problems were her own and right now she had other things that were more important to worry about. Like getting her chakra back, then maybe after that's taken care of she'll let him sit her down and give her a lecture to make him feel better.

"I know what you're thinking Sakura." Kakashi stated as his pace slowed approaching the gate. "And I'm pretty sure your way off."

"Oh?" She titled her head in interest. "So assuming I'm wrong, what is it your thinking about?" He surprised her by chuckling and glancing back at her, clearly smiling under his mask.

He slowed to a stop and gently set her down turning to send her a smile under his mask. "I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Excuse me." A man's voice rang. Sakura's gaze shot in the strangers direction. Her mouth was half open ready to greet him, but the words just sat on the tip of her tongue when she realized he wasn't a stranger at all.

"Can we help you?" Kakashi asked, coming to stand next to Sakura.

The man didn't even acknowledge Kakashi or even Genma as he continued to approach her. She sighed when Genma came to stand on the other side of her. _Protective oafs. _She smiled at the thought, it was nice but not needed. She took a few steps to meet the man. "It's nice to see you again Seichi." She held her hand out to him.

He took her offered hand in his own and returned the smile. "Likewise Sakura."

* * *

Tsunade took a deep breath, the fresh air was just what she needed to clear her head. Descending down the stairs of the Hokage tower she went over her mental list of things to do. Check on the scroll, get in a quick nap, buy more sake, find Shizune. She had a whole other list of things to do for her apprentice. Hopefully she could get most of it, if not all of it taken care of by the time Sakura returned.

She paused halfway down the stairs, debating whether she should of had someone keep an eye on Shuhan. She still didn't know what he was capable of. But then from what she's learned of him he seems pretty harmless. A frown crossed her face. _Sometimes they can be the most dangerous ones._

The sound of someone groaning snapped her attention to the stairs below her. She chuckled seeing Izumo sluggishly making his way in her direction. His hair was tousled and his left cheek was red, you could still see the straight edge of the book he must have fallen asleep on. "Good morning Izumo. Did you sleep well?"

Izumo stopped three steps below her and squinted his eyes at her. "Good morning Lady Hokage. And no I didn't sleep well."

Tsunade laughed. "Sorry to hear that. But the last time I checked the record room isn't considered sleeping quarters.

Izumo straightened his shoulders and his eyes opened wider. "Yes....I apologize for not getting the report to you."

She waved her hand dismissingly. "Don't worry, Kotetsu delivered them before he went home."

Izumo gave a sigh of relief. But you couldn't miss the curses under his breath towards the dark haired man. "Well in that I case I better get to my duties. Since I'm already behind on them." He half smiled continuing up the stairs.

"Do have gate duty today?" She asked quickly before he could get to far. She half turned to looked at him since he passed her a few steps.

"No, I have to get the reports filed. Which will take forever and a day." He grimaced.

She nodded, she had that same feeling when it came to reports. "Could you do me small favor?" she asked. Continuing after he nodded his agreement. "The man I was with last night is staying in the spare room next to mine, could you check on him and see if he needs anything? Plus could you get someone stand guard outside his room? I don't want him wandering around getting himself into trouble."

He gave her a quick questioning look but it was soon replaced by a smile. "Sure no problem." He knew better then to ask if she didn't give him all the details already.

"Thank you." She grinned and continued on her way. At least now she felt somewhat better. Having the power of having his every move watched was something she was going to take advantage of. As she reached the bottom step her stomach growled. Grabbing a quick bite to eat was another thing she needed to add to her list.

* * *

"Now tell me why in the hell you're here!" Shuhan demanded after they found a more secluded place. A small alleyway was the best he could do at the moment, but at least they made it out of the crowd.

The younger man leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "We came to retrieve Haya." He stated sarcastically as if it wasn't obvious.

"We? Who else is with you?" He asked looking out into the market place, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Seichi is of course." Yet more sarcasm dripped from his every word. "He thought it would be a good idea if we came to assist you."

Shuhan's heart thudded against his ribcage. The situation just got worse. "I don't need any assistance Saburo." He hissed through clenched teeth. "I've already spoken to the Hokage and everything is under control." He was still searching the crowd for his older brother. _If he was to find Tsunade or Haya......_

"So then the kidnappers have been dealt with?" Saburo questioned.

Snapping Shuhan from his search, his gaze fell on the younger man. "They both died last year so there wasn't much I could do." A pang of grief struck him. He wished he would have known about their death. He would have liked to have paid his respect to the two people that raised his child. He had considered them part of his family, even after the incident with Shuoto. It also pained him to know Haya had suffered because of it as well.

"Why do you look so beat up over it? They took your daughter from you for crying out loud." He pushed away from the wall and took a couple steps to stand in front of him. His demeanor changed quickly, now he seemed to be the concerned younger brother. "It would have been nice to see them suffer for what they did, but now at least you can get Haya back."

_Suffer? _This man had no idea how much suffering was involved. He gave a brisk nod. "You're right." He has to remember that he had a part to play since his brothers decided to show up. Knowing there was no way to get rid of them now the game plan had to change. "Where is Seichi?" He asked, hoping that he would be just around the corner.

"He's having a look around. You know how he is." Saburo shrugged.

Shuhan frowned. He knew exactly how his older brother is. Just like their father.

* * *

"I don't trust this guy." Genma whispered to Kakashi.

_I couldn't agree more. _Kakashi thought as he watched Sakura walking alongside the stranger ahead of them. He was still unhappy that she asked him to walk with them, well he was unhappy about the man in every aspect. But he couldn't say he had ever seen the man before. Early fifties, silver gray hair with only small traces of the dark hair he had when he was younger, his dark brown eyes were as sharp as the two custom made swords strapped crisscross on his back.

When Sakura had introduced Seichi to them, he shook their hands happy to meet them. But something about this man was rubbing Kakashi the wrong way. So with nothing but Sakura's safety in mind he questioned the man. Where he was from, what business he had in the Hidden Leaf Village, how he knew Sakura. But Sakura didn't it see as anything other than Kakashi interrogating him, giving him an elbow to the stomach and scowl, quick to apologize to the man for her friends rudeness, leaving the questions unanswered as the two took off walking.

Unconsciously Kakashi rubbed his hand across is stomach and frowned. He didn't think he was being rude. He was being cautious. She had been attacked and none of them could afford to let their guard down. How did she know this man wasn't behind the attack? How did she know this man in the first place? And why the hell is she being so friendly with him? _He's old enough to her father. _The thought shocked him. But it still made him look at the man with more distaste then before.

"So how did your mission go?" Seichi asked. Kakashi's gut twisted as he stared at Sakura, hoping she remained discreet.

"The mission was a success." She sent him a smile. "Though we...."

"Sakura...." Genma let growled in warning.

She glanced over her shoulder sending him a quick apologetic look. But it was the glare Seichi sent him that made Kakashi narrow his eyes. "I'm sorry we can't reveal any further details at this moment." Genma stated then quickly adding. "I also hate to rush this reunion of yours but we have business to tend to." Kakashi tried to hide his smirk. Not only did Genma meet the man's stern glare, he gave the man a good reason to back off.

Now Sakura turned her apologetic look on Seichi making Kakashi smirk fade back into a frown. "I'm sorry. How long are you in town for? Maybe we could grab a cup of tea before you head out."

Kakashi almost stumbled in shock hearing her words. _Now she's planning a date with him? _With anger deciding his actions, he quickly took Sakura by the arm. "Say good-bye Sakura." He stated as calming as he could.

"Kakashi!" Sakura fought his grip.

"Don't worry." The man reassured her, hollering after them. "I'll see you again before I leave."

Kakashi looked back at the man to see a menacing smirk spread across his face. _The hell you will!!_

_

* * *

_

Just as Tsunade approached the large metal door to the research building a voice called her name. She turned to see Izumo jogging her way. "What is it?" She was surprised to him so soon. Unless......

Izumo came to a slow stop in front of her before speaking. "Your guest wasn't in his room ma'am and he's nowhere to be found on the grounds."

"Damn it!" She hissed. _Where the hell did he run off to now? _"Find him, you know his general description . Get anyone available searching, I want him found immediately."

"Yes ma'am." Izumo nodded. "Should we consider the target to be dangerous and use any means necessary to capture him?"

_Good question. _She had no idea what he was capable of or what he could be up to. He front could all be act for all she knew, especially now. And with Sakura due back in the village at any time she couldn't afford to take any chances. "Approach with caution, I would like him alive, but if he makes any attempt to escape......." She hesitated on the order she had to give. "Take him out."

"Right." Izumo quickly disappeared in puff a smoke.

* * *

Shuhan let out a sigh of relief as he saw his eldest brother walking down the street towards them. Though the look on his face made him worry. He looked pleased about something. "Seichi." He gave a curt nod.

"Shuhan, Saburo. Now that we're all together we have things to take care of." He stated walking right passed them. Saburo followed but Shuhan stayed put.

"There's nothing to take care of." Shuhan stated turning on his heel. He watched as the man stopped and slowly turned towards him waiting for him to elaborate. "The kidnappers are both currently dead." He hoped his true feelings didn't show on his face. Seichi would see through it in a heartbeat. His heart raced when he saw his eyes narrow at him. Was he seeing through his ruse?

He searched his face before finally speaking. "In that case we just need to retrieve Haya and be on our way." He stated an action that was easier said than done.

"Right, let's get going then." Saburo was growing impatient.

"It won't be that simple." Shuhan hesitated. "I've spoken to the Hokage and she........"

"I'll speak with her." Seichi interrupted, leaving no room for argument. "We'll have your daughter under our care by nightfall I guarantee it. " His confidence shown in his broad shoulders as he spun around making his way down the street followed close by Saburo.

Shuhan pursed his lips and reluctantly followed. His only thought was that he hoped Tsunade could make a stand against this man, because in all his forty seven years he never could. Because Seichi could and would take his life without a second thought it didn't matter if they were brothers or not. And he knew Seichi's skill surpassed his own trifold.

* * *

**AN:** WOOO! (wipes brow) never thought I would get that chapter done. It's one of my shorther ones. But I still hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!!! :) Luv Ya


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**Hello! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I actually had a really hard time deciding how I wanted this Chapter to go. Bit with alittle help to get it started off I finally got this much done. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Kakashi's hold on Sakura's arm slipped as she suddenly stumbled backwards. He caught hold of her again just in time before she hit the dirt. She let out a growl through clenched teeth, quickly her anger began to reach it's boiling point. With much effort she tried to keep it from overflowing by pushing his hand away sending him a glare that told him she-didn't-want-his-help.

Taking that he got the hint when he threw his hands up and stepped back, she stood and straightened her shoulders, brushing the stray strands of hair from her face. Taking a deep breath she told herself she wasn't gonna let him get under her skin. Especially after the way he just acted, rudely dragging her off like that, she wanted nothing to do with him right now. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Genma just watching, not saying a word. _The way it should be._

She then brushed past Kakashi having every intention of ignoring him. But after she made it only a few steps she stumbled again. She felt the jerk and pressure on her arm as Kakashi caught her again. This time she reared back her eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't need your help Kakashi." She pulled from his grasp.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura I...."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" She hissed. "You're not my father, my lover, my friend, nothing. I'm even reconsidering you being a comrade. So don't think that you're in any position to tell me what I do or don't need." She narrowed her eyes before turning away and storming off down the street. She stopped for only a second and looked over her shoulder sending a glare passed Kakashi and right to Genma. "Tell Tsunade I apologize but I have important matters to attend to."

"What? Hey wait......" Kakashi stood there mouth open and still stunned by the outburst. Any words he wanted to say remained unsaid. All he could do was watch as the fiery woman got further and further away, before she finally disappeared around a corner. His fist clenched at his sides. _Why does she have to be so damn stubborn all the time?_

"Well buddy" Genma broke his thoughts as he began to pat his friends shoulder sympathetically. "Doesn't look like you have to leave the team, because I would have to say that she's not interested in you." Genma ducked just in time to miss Kakashi's attempt to smack him. He then laughed and quickly jogged ahead, throwing the next words over his shoulder with a smile. "Actually right now I would even say she hates you."

* * *

Tsunade growled as she stormed through the Hokage tower. Research hadn't so much deciphered a full sentence from the scroll, Shizune was nowhere to be found and to make matters worse she had forgotten her money and the store wouldn't allow her to add a bottle of Sake to her account. Apparently she had charged more then she thought. But she could have swore she'd paid it off two weeks ago. _There is no way I've drank that much in the last two weeks._

But still other issues stewed in her mind. Shuhan was gone and his whereabouts could be anywhere within 20 miles of the village by now. Still, she had this gut feeling he wasn't too far away. Maybe grabbing a bite to eat or just taking a walk. He had seemed desperate enough to do anything for his daughter, so him running off just didn't seem probable.

_Then why haven't they found him yet?! _Her footsteps slowed to a stop as she reached her office door as another disturbing thought crossed her mind. _The simple truth is, Shuhan has every right to take Sakura with him, in the end there would be no way for me to stop him._She is his daughter after all. The only person who could do anything about it would be Sakura. And right now Tsunade wasn't sure how the young woman would react to all this.

Not knowing what the outcome will be tipped the scale of her irritation, she swung the door open with a loud thud as it hit the wall. Stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Naruto staring at her wide-eyed and looking rather confused. She had completely forgotten he was here. Giving a quick glance around her office she was surprised yet again.....it was organized. "You did this?" She questioned as she pointed towards the neatly stacked papers on her desk.

His expression fell to a frown. "Of course I did." He turned his attention back to the report laying on the desk in front of him. "Isn't this my 'training'?" He slammed the stamp down before looking at her with a raised brow waiting for her to comment.

She couldn't though, she was still blown away by the fact that Naruto was capable of something such as this. It even looked like he dusted here and there. Suddenly her gut twisted in guilt, she had used him as her escape route. "Well you will have plenty of this to do when you become Hokage so it's good practice for you." She tried to convince herself and him. However he wasn't falling for it, his brow furrowed together and he leaned back in the chair staring daggers at her, she had to admit it suited him to sit behind that desk. Yet she gave a defeated sigh. "I shouldn't have told you it was training." She finally made her way into the room inspecting the stacks of paper. "But I have to say you're pretty good at doing paperwork."

Naruto relaxed a little hearing the compliment. But she could tell he wanted to hear something more. What? She had no clue. Finally he sighed. "I suppose that's the most I can expect so I'll just have to deal with it." He returned to his task and placed the report on top of one of the stacks.

She frowned, that's the second time in twenty four hours that she's heard a comment like that. _Am I really that bad?_

He spoke again as he reached for the next one, drawing her attention. "I didn't know how you wanted them filed so I just put them in stacks by type."

She bit her bottom lip fighting back a chuckle. She wasn't about to tell him that he didn't have to file them. Plucking a report off the top of the nearest stack she skimmed over it. _Kidnapping? _She glanced again at the stack it came from. It was the second biggest stack there. Curious, she reached for one from the tallest stack.

"If you mess up my filing...." Naruto warned not taking his eyes off the report in front of him. She smiled to herself as she skimmed the report discovering it to be theft. That wasn't very unusual.

She glanced up at Naruto as he let out a long breath and stamped the report. "Did you know that these damn things are practically all the same." He added the report to the theft pile. "I don't know if priceless scrolls are in season this year or not, but I'm sick of reading about them."

She sent him a smile. He was actually taking the time to read all of them, that's something she just doesn't do anymore, it takes too much time. As she was placing the reports back on their rightful stacks her body froze. _Priceless scrolls?_Her eyes went wide as she stared down at Naruto. "What did you say?"

Naruto leaned back in the chair, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just about every report in that stack there involves retrieving priceless family scrolls."

She blinked a few times letting the words register in her tired mind. Then sheturned her attention back to the unusually large kidnapping stack. "And what about these?" She picked up the top report again.

"Kidnappings." He shrugged. "Young girls mostly aged between 21-24. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Tsunade's mind suddenly went into overdrive. Could it be possible that this is connected with Sakura and that ancient scroll? Or was it nothing more than a coincidence. She skimmed the report finding the section holding the information on the victims physical features. Her heart thudded in her ears as she read the word birthmark. She grabbed a handful from the pile and fingered through them, ignoring Naruto's protests about her making a mess. The second one, birthmark, the third one, birthmark.........

All the reports in her hand described the victim as having a birthmark. There was no way this was just a coincidence, it could only mean one thing. Someone was searching for Sakura and the scroll that told of her fate. "Naruto I need you to do me favor."

He raised a curious brow. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"I need you to go through these two stacks." She placed one hand on top of the theft stack and the other on the kidnapping stack. "Take out the ones that are family scrolls and the ones that describe the victim having a birthmark." Maybe she was wrong, but if she was right.......

Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. She prepared herself for some sort of verbal bashing about how she needed to actually start training him, but instead his mouth clenched shut and he jolted from his seat. She looked at him curiously then followed his gaze to her open office door. She was shocked to see three men hovering in her doorway, one just happened to be the man half the Shinobi of the village were looking for.

Only something wasn't right about this picture. Shuhan seemed to be cowering in the back behind the other two. And from the looks of them she would say they were related. The taller of the two had gray hair with only little evidence of the dark brown it once was. His eyes were a dark green and still seemed sharper than ever. But what caught her eye was the two swords strapped to his back, she would bet her life that those swords have taken many lives over the years. He had that same hard look on his face that Shuhan had when he first appeared in her office.

"You the Hokage?" The younger looking man asked.

She raised a brow and averted her eyes to him. His dark hair was longer, about shoulder length, currently held back in a ponytail. His eyes were a honey brown and he didn't look to be more than thirty years old. He didn't have any visible weapons, but she was sure he had a fair amount hidden on him.

"Who are you?" Naruto ordered.

The older of the two smiled and bowed his head. "My name is Seichi Gosha." He then motioned his hand to the man standing next to him. "This is my youngest brother Saburo." He straightened and took a few steps forward before speaking again. "I understand Shuhan has spoken with you already, so if you don't mind we'd like to retrieve Sakura now and be on our way."

Tsunade held her breath and waited, waited for the man behind her desk to lose his temper. When the room remained completely silent she looked back at Naruto with curious eyes. Only to find him staring her down, his blue eyes like ice ready to strike her down.

"What's he talking about?" Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Why is here to 'retrieve' Sakura?"

"My business with Sakura is no concern of yours." Seichi spoke up. "So if you don't mind please excuse yourself, I have things I would like to discuss with the Hokage."

"It may not be a concern of his, but it's damn well a concern of mine." A voice sounded from the doorway. All eyes flew to the source.

"Kakashi? Genma?" Tsunade's heart raced as her gaze searched for Sakura. When the pink haired woman was nowhere in sight she began to worry a little, but was still relieved. This wasn't the way she wanted to tell Sakura.

"You again?" Seichi turned to face him. "Kohosi wasn't it?"

"It's Kakashi" He corrected stepping closer to the man. "Now what do you want with Sakura?" If there was a time he could prove that this man was behind Sakura's attack it was now.

"You two know each other?" Tsunade asked surprised. When neither of them bothered to acknowledge her, she cleared her throat hoping to draw their attention. "I think maybe it would be best if...."

"Answer me." Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi..." Genma hissed.

"I have no need to answer to you." Seichi narrowed his eyes. "You think this involves you but it doesn't."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Naruto came flying around the desk towards the older man. But before he made even within five feet of him Subaru blocked his path.

"Stay out of this little man and scurry on your way." Subaru motioned his head towards the door.

"Like hell I will! Move!" Naruto shoved the man back.

Subaru quickly found his footing and sent a challenging grin at him. "You wanna get hurt don't you?"

"Don't waste your time Subaru." Seichi kept his eyes glued to Kakashi. "He's not worth the effort."

"Naruto....!" Was all Tsunade got out before the sound of clashing metal echoed through her office. She blindly lunged forward hoping to stop any bloodshed. This whole situation was getting completely out of control. Too many bad tempers in one room was turned out to be a disaster. "Stop it!!"

"Stand down!" Genma ordered Kakashi as they each held one of Seichi's swords at bay with a kunai.

"You better listen to them kid." Subaru hissed as he blocked Naruto's attacks easily.

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed as he swung again and again.

Kakashi growled as he stared down the man who now became his number one enemy. He had no intention of fighting, but if that's what he wanted so be it. With his free hand he reached for his headband. "Let's do this."

"ENOUGH!!!" Tsunade yelled causing everyone to still. "Put away your weapons now!" She sent a look to each of her Shinobi.

"He asked for it." Naruto hissed swinging again. "How dare they barge in here with attitudes demanding we hand over Sakura."

"I'm warning you Naruto......."

"I'm sorry." Shuhan spoke the sidelines drawing. "I never meant for things to get like this." He let out a heavy sigh. "But I would at least like to see Ha....Sakura if nothing else."

Seichi withdrew his swords and quickly sheathed them, closing the distance between him and his younger brother. Wasting no time and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him forward to face him. "She's your daughter damn it, so start acting like it already. They're the ones that took her from you, so now it's your turn to take it back."

Genma, Kakashi and Naruto all froze on the spot as they heard the words spill out. But when a loud thud suddenly sounded from the doorway everyone's eyes then fell on a young pink haired woman crouching down to pick up the book she just dropped.

"Sakura" Tsunade took a step towards her. "How long have you...."

"Sorry." Her voice cracked slightly as she stared wide eyed at the floor, avoiding to look at anyone. Clearing her throat before she spoke again. "I forgot something that I needed to get from Genma, I didn't mean to......" Her words fading she as grabbed for the pack on Genma's back.

"What all did you hear Sakura?" Kakashi asked as his gaze traveled from her to Shuhan, who was currently staring wide-eyed at Sakura.

She rummaged through the bag quickly pulling out something tied in a cloth. "This is what I was looking for." She turned on her heel to leave. "Sorry for intruding."

"Please wait." Shuhan reached out and Seichi let him loose. He wanted to take her in his arms, wanting nothing more than to hold his child again. He hadn't seen her for so long.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her voice shaky as she spoke. "I don't have time for whatever it is you may believe. So please just leave me alone." In one step she was out the door and running down the hall.

* * *

**AN:** It was short and I'm not sure if I acheived what I was looking for. But let me know what you thought. Till next chapter (which shouldn't take too long to be posted) LUV YA!! Please Reveiw!!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello!! Thanks for your Reviews!! :) Here's the next chapter!! ENJOY!!

* * *

"How ridiculous" Sakura muttered under her breath. The confusion and dejection she had felt moments ago was quickly replaced by irritation and disbelief as she stepped out into the sun. There was no way anything they said was true. Her steps came to a slow stop as she reached the top step, staring blankly down the descending stairs. But even her anger couldn't help ignore this sharp pain in her heart.

Seichi, a man that she trusted, saying such words. Making accusations that were so far from the truth. Her frown deepened, he had even attacked her friends, a twinge of guilt hit her as she remembered the words she said to Kakashi. He had only been looking out for her and she turned on him. She let out a low growl thinking about the pleasure Kakashi was going to get when she apologizes to him.

_"She's your daughter damn it!" _Those words suddenly echoed in her mind. Even if she was to consider the thought to be true, that would mean the two people who loved and raised her were criminals. The thought made her stomach churn. Tears stung at the back of her eyes. Images of times past floated into her head, tears, laughter, smiles.

She shook her head shaking off the images and any thoughts that they were not her real parents. Of course they were her parents. Finally descending down the stairs she had decided that there was nothing anyone could say or do to prove her otherwise.

"The suspects been located and the situation is under control." Izumo's voice sounded from the bottom of the steps.

Sakura raised a questioning brow as she approached him. Stepping onto the walkway she stopped next to him. Noting he looked rather tired and worn out. "Hey" She said with a knowing expression on her face.

Izumo met her gaze and gave a half smile. "Hey" he muttered in return.

"Tired?"

His face fell into a frown, then his upper lip curled in anger. "What would give you that idea?" He drawled sarcastically.

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I might know a little something about exhaustion."

Izumo's face fell once again. He now was the one looking at her with questions in his eyes. He glanced down at her hand then searched her face. "Sakura, what happened?"

Jerking her hand back she gave a small laugh. "Nothing that I can't take care of." She smiled and took off quickly towards the research building.

He watched her for a moment and laid his hand on his shoulder where hers just was. For a moment there he thought......He shook his head and laughed mockingly at himself. "No" There was just no way she's lost her chakra.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk as she eyed the men who have now caused more harm than good. She would have gone after Sakura if she knew she could trust them in the same room together without blood being shed. But was proven impossible. Plus she knew that Sakura would want to be left alone for right now. "So" she turned her narrowed eyes on Seichi. "What do you propose we do now?"

Seichi thought for a moment then gave a nonchalant shrug. "Turn her over to me."

Throwing her hand in the air to halt one silver haired man and one blonde loudmouth before she spoke. "That isn't going to happen."

Seichi sent her a smirk. "We'll see."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. He was way more annoying than Shuhan by a long shot. She glanced at the said man currently looking defeated and pained as he leaned against the wall. For some reason this wasn't the man that had entered her office yesterday morning. Her gaze again fell on Seichi, but she could make a pretty good guess of what had happened.

"Is it true?" Naruto's voice broke the silence.

She looked at him. He looked like he was in a state of shock."It is" Was her only answer as she leaned back in her chair.

"That's impossible." he muttered disbelieving, he turned to Kakashi and Genma for reassurance. "You guys know it can't be true right?" But the two remained quiet.

"Whether you believe it or not Naruto its true." Tsunade began. "I don't have time to argue with you about it. I have Sakura and that damn scroll to worry about first."

"Scroll?!" Seichi went stiff. "What scroll? Don't tell me......" His eyes narrowed at his younger brother. "You brought the scroll with you?"

"What scroll?" Kakashi asked wanting to know every details, but was completely ignored.

Shuhan's eyes went wide and his mouth opened then closed. Struggling to find words. Tsunade stood and drew Seichi's attention to her. "Yes he did thankfully. Without it we....."

"Thankfully?!" Seichi shouted in anger. "Do you know what will happen if....." His words faded into an angry growl.

"Why the hell are you yelling?!" Tsunade met his shout having her patience pushed to the limits.

He narrowed his eyes. "You stupid woman." He hissed. "If Sakura comes into contact with that scroll, your little village here" He pointed his finger out the window. "Will be flattened to the ground! Now tell me where it is!"

She went still, this bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't right. What was he talking about? She was told this scroll held the prophecy. Was she lied to. But either way she was sure the scroll was safely locked behind closed doors. "I assure you there is no way that the two will cross paths."

"You can assure me all you want. But that doesn't mean you can keep it. Now where is it?"

"It's with one of our research teams. They're currently trying to decipher it." Tsunade said confidently.

It was in that instant Kakashi flew to his feet as if a fire had been lit beneath him. His face grew pale as he turned to rush from the room only to be stopped when Genma grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"What's the matter?" Tsunade asked her confidence slowly fading as that bad feeling hit her gut again.

Kakashi pulled his arm free. "Sakura was attacked on our mission and her chakra was drained from her."

"WHAT!?" Tsunade jumped to her feet.

He threw a look over his shoulder. "That item she retrieved earlier was the snake that bit her. Where else would she go to try and find a way to counteract it?" He was out the door the second the last word left lips.

"Damn It!" Tsunade hissed through clenched teeth. "Genma, Naruto follow him, bring Sakura here at once." She barked. The two nodded and were gone in seconds. "You stop." She pointed her finger and one man in particular who was headed for the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I don't need to answer to you." Seichi growled and took a step towards the door. But before he knew what hit him Tsunade had hold of him and he was pressed against the wall.

"Until I say otherwise you are not to go near Sakura." She narrowed her eyes at him, when he gave her a challenging look. "Don't even try me." She hissed. "My patience has run out and your life means nothing to me, so taking it wouldn't be a problem."

He frowned and held her gaze for a moment before averting his eyes. "Fine." He muttered.

"Now tell me" She began not loosening her grip. "The truth about what's on that scroll and about Sakura."

Seichi glanced over her shoulder to Shuhan before meeting her gaze again. "He told you she was to be granted powers, powers that would allow her to save this world from demons." She nodded and once again he looked over her to meet Shuhan's gaze. "Well that's all a lie."

Her grip tightened and she clenched her teeth. "What do you mean it's a lie?"

"Don't tell them." Subaru finally spoke up.

Seichi sighed and closed his eyes. "She was born to be nothing more than a sacrifice to save our clan."

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter was kinda short. But please Review!!! Until Next time! Luv Ya :)


End file.
